An Unlikely Understanding
by twistedmind29
Summary: Hiei believes all humans to be superficial cesspools. Kuwabara is going through difficult times, between his father's death, mother's departure- Hiei discovers maybe humans are so superficial after all. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

CRACK! , pitpitpitpitpit.

And just like that, comically story-like, it began to rain. It was only comical, however, to everyone with a roof over their head. Hiei was trekking through the Ningen city looking for adequate shelter, one that not only kept him completely dry but also out of sight of humans. In a city of hundreds of thousands of people, this was much harder than it sounded. In the Makai, Hiei knew how to survive- what to eat, where to sleep, who to trust (no one). But this Ningen city had him constantly frustrated.

Hiei, drenched and sprinting through the rain, became increasingly aggravated at each warm hearth he passed. He recalled Kurama's exasperation during the last storm after his attempt to find shelter.

"Hiei, you can't just burst into someone's house and demand the family leave-,"

"I needed shelter; Ningens were inhabiting it so I made them leave. This is how life works, or have you forgotten, fox?" Hiei answered as if speaking to a child,

"No, Hiei, that's how life works in demon world, not amongst humans,"

Hiei was being nagged and corrected for habits congenital to his homeland. Hiei you can't eat that! You have to pay for it! Hiei you can't assault people, _especially in public_! Hiei you can't go in there its private property! This was getting really old, really fast. And now it was raining.

Hiei scowled at the memory

"You have to be invited into a house _and_ conditionally by people who are already familiar with you,"

That left four people in a city of thousands, Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko and Kuwabara. Keiko was out for obvious reasons, (the girl's nagging was about as soothing as the wails of a drowning cat). The detective and Kurama were miles away on the other side of the city... that only left one person.

For the last two hours Kuwabara had been sitting at his desk trying to finish majority of his homework before his sister came home from work. The end of his pencil was chewed, the result of frustration and determination. His math he had finished earlier thanks to some helpful hints from Keiko. He had just moved on the English and Literature a subject he had always struggled with. He didn't struggle because he was the idiot everyone thought he was, but because his psychic abilities made him not just sympathetic, but _empathetic_. He could feel what the author was trying to portray. He paused mid paragraph and reread the directions of the assignment-

**The following is one of Edgar Allen Poe's most famous poems, "The Raven". After reading the entire poem, write notes translating in your own understanding each of paragraph. Then underline and define the rhetorical devices within each. Finally, memorize your favorite paragraph to be recited aloud in class Monday. Have Fun! **

His eyes traveled downward to the poem and his sloppy, cursory notes alongside it.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`It's some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'." [This is E.]

[Kazuma's notes: It's late, some guy thinking about stuff... volume = books? Getting sleepy hears a noise thinks it's a guest, could have said this in less words and less redundantly.]

Kuwabara stopped for what felt like the millionth time trying to clear his head. He couldn't shake off the remnants of Poe's angst made palpable by Kuwabara's 'gift'. He massaged the muscles under his eyebrows grimacing and cursing his psychic heritage_. I'm never going to get this shit finished…_

Kuwabara stood up and stretched, he turned on his desk lamp illuminating his unfinished homework, then he proceeded to turn off his bedroom light- hopefully his brain would focus on what the light was focused on.

… Once upon a midnight dreary…

Pitpitpitpitpitpitpitpit.

….while I pondered weak and weary, …

_God, why did this poem have to be so.. creepy? Poe was one messed up man.. Kuwabara shivered._

At that precise moment a flash of lightening illuminated the room. In that quick moment, Kuwabara could have sworn he had seen a chilling silhouette at his window lattice. Said intruder was cold, aggravated, and on his last nerve. It was his last resort to stay dry at his least favorite comrade**.**

Wet calloused fingers slipped under the lip of the window pushing up. One leg stretched in as the body turned sideways to enter the dark room- bringing with it the abysmal cacophony of the storm raging outside. With another gentle push downwards the noise was abruptly stifled into a dull roar.

Once Kuwabara realized the billowing figure was not the horror of "The Raven" personified, and only Hiei, (honestly anyone could have made the mistake). He became swiftly concerned and curious.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"I need a dry place to stay until the rain passes." Brief and to the point.

Kuwabara collected himself hurriedly.

"Well, you're the first visitor I've had who entered the house via the second story window."

"_I knew I forgot one of the fox's stipulations… " _Hiei inwardly scolded.

After an awkward pause Hiei began to make himself comfortable against the wall.

Part of Kuwabara wanted to tell his less than courteous comrade to, for lack of a better phrase, hit the fucking road. This part grimaced at Hiei wringing out his cloak and thereby soaking his bedroom carpet. Another part of Kuwabara knew he could never turn down a friend in need no matter how uncouth and aggravating. And yet a third part realized as his gaze shifted to his English notes, _possible distraction._

"Make yourself at home."

**LINE BREAK**

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? Food... a towel?" said Kuwabara rocking back on his chair desperately grasping for a break from his mundane work.

Hiei peeked open one eye from his relaxed position against the wall, one leg stretched out one arm curled around the other leg.

Tired of this cat and mouse game Hiei asked bluntly, "Am I supposed to accept?"

"Huh? oh well… its polite to decline the first time, but my mom says it's ok to accept after that."

Sigh… Hiei closed his eye again, "Yes."

Kuwabara practically jumped out of his chair,

"You got it! Comin' right up, we have some rice left over from last night- I've been wanting something like hot chocolate, and I think we still have that tub of ice cream…"

For their first time in their short careers as comrades Hiei's face displayed a look of utter shock at being served so willingly and jovially, sadly Kuwabara had missed this rare expression due to him throwing himself down the stairs in sheer unadulterated procrastination.

**First chapter! Edited and revamped! Thank you so much to my Beta Readers! I purposely broke the fourth wall with my very first sentence- It's my favorite joke ^_^ !**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not very good at combating writer's block but I'm doing my best, while going over this plot line I thought I should give all readers a fair early warning that THIS MAY TURN INTO YAOI.

I understand everyone has their own opinions about sexual orientation, but if you don't like yaoi stop now. Don't read it.

Chapter 2

An hour later, Kazuma returned with what literally looked like a feast. For Hiei, used to living in the unforgiving forests of the Makai, seeing food like this in such abundance was a rare event; he did not try to mask his genuine look of surprise.

Kuwabara has placed the tray of food in front the fire demon.

" I just prepared this miso soup, it goes especially well with the domburi. There's also a fresh tray of wasabi on the side, with a glass of water, I wasn't sure if you liked soda. Tell me as soon as you're finished with this because I had already prepared the desert, but I needed to keep it in the freezer-"

Kuwabara briefly glanced over his work again, the napkin was folded perfectly, and the dish was displayed so elegantly a five star chef would have approved. He almost put an orchid flower floating in the water, but he decided it was a little too girly. Was this some super hidden talent of Kuwabara's? Well truth was he was actually a very good cook, his mother never being home, and Shizuru the anti-kitchen feminist; but no, this was the result of sheer and utter procrastination, with a hint of hospitality.

As soon as Kuwabara realized his distracting task of preparing food was finished, he stated to sigh and get up. Hiei mistaking Kuwabara's expression for disappointment in his own reaction quickly added,

"Thank you, Kuwabara."

"Oh, no problem, enjoy."

Kuwabara huffed back over to his desk, and Hiei, eyes never leaving Kuwabara's turned back slowly began to eat.

Long after the last drop of rice was consumed, Kuwabara had begun pacing the room, paperback book folded open in one large hand, the other hand moved around as he tried to remember the passage. His hand moved to the crook of his neck, to the shoulder, to out the side. He repeated the lines over and over in his head.

Hiei found this all incredibly amusing. Kuwabara would pace the room wall to wall while reading the book, then abruptly he would put the collection of poems behind his back and look straight up at the ceiling trying to recall the words he had just committed to memory.

Hiei was recalling different memories. He was thinking of the first time he had met Kazuma, and almost slit his throat instantly. The only thing that had stopped him was his honor code in which the young are not to be slain. Next to Hiei and Kurama, both Yusuuke and Kuwabara had been but children. Now at the age of 17 Kazuma had been growing into his body, and had grown much more mature.

"DAMN IT, POE!"

Well, a little more mature.

He remembered despising Kuwabara; so infinitely hopeful and optimistic. It was obvious this human had never been touched by a moment's despair in his perfect nigen world. Protected by everyone; humans were so mundane from their box of innocence. He internally grimaced at the teen's proclamations of honor, dignity, and manhood. In truth, he was baffled by how someone could be so naïve. So emotionally unmolested.

"Ermm," Kuwabara grimaced

Hiei's eyes rose to Kuwabara's face, this was new… he had never seen Kuwabara look defeated- bruised broken, and bleeding, yes, but not emotionally defeated.

"I really need help memorizing this." Kazuma thought

Kuwabara had called Keiko on the phone; she had been tutoring him claiming it in turn helped her to understand the material better. After a cursory glance over each stanza he asked Keiko which one she decided to memorize, and how BY GOD, had she done it.

"Well, I couldn't really decide which one I liked the most so I just decided to memorize the entire poem," Keiko responded matter of factly.

Kuwabara rubbed his eyes with his fingers,

"Of course you did,"

"Well, what was really helpful was reciting it to someone else, I had my mom listen and correct me, that way I couldn't cheat by looking back at the poem, you should try it Kazuma."

And so he had turned to poor Hiei, who had already had enough shock for one day, and begged him to help him memorize the passage. He said he could even pick which one, just please, please help.

"Will it stop your incessant pacing? You're driving me mad."

Kazuma bit back an insult, "Yes of course,"

Hiei held his hand out for the manuscript, which Kuwabara immediately produced.

Hiei quickly read through the poem, then read it again, and… even a third time. This poem was the antithesis of everything he imagined human thoughts to be. He had always thought humans to be superficial and monotonous, but this poem was beautifully written, juxtaposed to the tragedy of the words. He promptly picked his favorite passage, showed Kuwabara and they began.

"Again."

"But the raven still be-gulling,"

"BeGUILing,"

"Beguiling, my sad thinking into smiling, straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door,"

Kuwabara recited the rest of the stanza in its entirety, perfectly cleanly precisely. On the very last word, Kuwabara bounced up and fist pumped,

"YES! Mission accomplished, done for tonight!"

Hiei smirked and bent his head to look out the window; it had stopped finally stopped raining though it was 12:30 at night. He stood up and handed the collection of poems back to Kazuma.

"Hey, I know it's still wet outside if you wanna stay here you can take my bed, I'll snag the futon in the living room."

Hiei merely shook his head, propped open the window and disappeared. That was enough Kazuma for one night. He wondered if he would return the next time it rained, the shook off the thought was quickly as it had appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Horray for chapter 3! I must apologize because Hiei is very very out of character for this story, but meh, it makes for a good story.

Thank you so much reviewers it really means a lot that someone somewhere out there likes what I'm writing.

Shizuru kicked off her shoes as she entered the house. She had taken her time upon entering, standing on the stoop smoking a cigarette… or two or three. She hated having to be the messenger to her little brother every time their mother wasn't coming home. Though it wasn't her fault, she hated being on the receiving end of those deeply disappointed looks of abandonment Kazuma would give her; though in truth he hadn't given her one in years. He was her little brother, of course she could still see the remnants of it in the wrinkles of his brow, or hear it in the words never spoken.

Shizuru tugged on the toes of her socks pulling them off. She was so angry at her mother… for not being stronger, for avoiding her own children because of grief. Yes, of course she had to work, but not the kind of work she clung to, the kind of work that took her miles and miles away from her family. The kind of work that made Kazuma prematurely the man of the house, and she the partial breadwinner.

Kazuma was currently in the kitchen with his back to her washing the dishes. On the table sat a tray full of food. With an eyebrow raised she asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework? Getting into a good high school was only the beginning, now you have to maintain being part of it. Sorry to say it little bro, but the hard work isn't over yet."

" Yeah, yeah, I got hungry and needed a break- I'm on it. I made some extra for you, it's in the frig, I didn't know when you'd be in." He answered

"So is Hiei here again?"

To the untrained eye Kuwabara remained nonchalant, to the trained eye Kuwabara, did seventeen back flips and broke three dishes.

"How'd you know?" He asked

Shizuru smiled and cursed not being allowed to smoke in the house though it was her own personal rule.

"You only cook like this when he's around."

As she got up from the table and began to leave the room, she held on to the frame of the door and turned her head.

"Mom called me today at work. She said she won't be home for another two weeks. She's sorry and she loves us. She left money in her dresser for us, if we need it." _('As in mom knew this was going to happen and prepared for it', she thought_)

Kazuma sighed heavily as he reached to put a plate back on the highest shelf Shizuru couldn't reach without a chair.

Meanwhile.

Upstairs in Kazuma's bedroom Hiei had been getting restless. The past several times it had begun raining Hiei had ventured through Kuwabara's window and into the dry sanctuary of his room. He had sat in the same place, whether or not Kuwabara was home. (A.N. obviously a rule Kurama had not specified; not to enter the house when no one is home). But lately he had been getting bored of the three by three foot space at the bottom of the window he allowed himself to sit in upon entering the room. He had decided to step outside his imaginary borders.

While Kazuma was downstairs preparing the evening food ritual, Hiei had decided to browse through the room. He opened draws, opened doors, looked under things and on top of things. He was surprised when he found under Kazuma's bed an abundance of novels, stories, even a book that looked as though Kuwabara had written it himself. However, he was even more surprised when he found something on Kazuma's bed… after he accidentally broke it.

Above Kuwabara's bed was a shelf that had various nicknacks that instantly caught the fire demon's eye. As he stood on the bed to get a closer look he heard a sickening crunch under his foot. Faster than the blink of the eye he jumped off the bed and looked at what he had damaged.

"_Shit_!"

Hiei had lifted up Kuwabara's pillow and had almost cut himself on the glass shards sprinkling his sheets. Lying amongst the glass and broken frame was a picture of a man who looked strikingly like a future Kuwabara. True enough Kuwabara had grown into his features much more now that he was older, but this man was very handsome and looked to be about 40 in human years. He had Kuwabara's striking blue eyes, and a softer shade of the young man's carrot top with the occasional gray shining through. The man was wearing a military uniform in the picture, with his flattened hand raised to his forehead.

Hiei didn't know many human customs but was catching on pretty quickly. If this was under his pillow it was probably very important. Against his better judgment and callous instincts, over the past month Hiei had begun to grow interested in him and his odd customs. He learned that if you turn the knob on the left in the room that was always wet, what Kuwabara called the bathroom, hot water would come out. He learned that you're supposed to take off your shoes upon entering the house, a custom Kuwabara was too nice to request, but Shizuru had no problem telling him, after apparently, she had just swept and mopped.

But he had also learned some interesting things about Kuwabara himself. He learned that the phrase "I'm fine," means 'I'm hurting emotionally but I don't want to talk about it so stop asking'. He learned that Kuwabara was a complete idiot when it came to his beloved cat, it was actually kind of funny to watch Kuwabara have no shame as he coddled and spoke to the creature. He knew that Kuwabara always chuckled after he told a lie no matter how small. That he always dried his hair last after he came out of the shower, bent at the lower back with just boxers on, rubbing his wet head vigorously.

Hiei was shaken from his thoughts of Kuwabara as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. In a hurried decision Hiei grabbed to picture, swept the glass into the garbage can and exited through the window.

'Maybe Kurama knows how to fix this." He thought


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ! God lord, I realize I'm moving very slowly, but I'm trying to really get into the character's heads because they are so OOC. Anyway I really hope you guys are liking this , please review ! You're reviews attracted other readers!

Kuwabara had finally finished washing all the pots, pans, and putting away the food from preparing dinner. The entire clean up had seemed to have gone really quickly, because he had been so lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't seen his mother in two months now, and even still the last time he saw her she was only home for a half a day, to do her laundry and repack her suitcase. He felt childish for missing his mother. He felt embarrassed that he was upset she wasn't home. He would never admit to Shizuru that this strapping lad of seventeen, a winner of the dark tournament, and proud bearer of multifarious broken bones, cuts, bruises, and wounds missed his mom. He wasn't ready to grow up and fill in the hole she was leaving.

But just like the dark tournament, just like his sister, just like so many unfortunate kids in the world, in this he didn't have a choice. Grin and bear it. Kuwabara looked out the window hearing a plane fly over head, wondering if his mother was on that plane. Wondering if she could see the crumbling household he and Shizuru were trying desperately to maintain. As the plane travelled further and further away, the pitter patter of the rain against the window became the most profound noise once again.

"OH! The rain!" Kuwabara thought, grabbing the tray, "Hiei is still upstairs!"

Kuwabara hastily climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Balancing the tray on one hip he swung the door open, only to find a completely Hiei empty room.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara questioned, as he walked into the room.

But of course, no one answered. He looked at the wet spot of carpet beneath his window which had been left agar allowing rain to pummel into the room. He set down the tray and closed the window. With his back to the wall he slid to the floor into a squat; face in hands he sighed loudly. He was beginning to really enjoy Hiei's company. In a weird way, Kuwabara liked doing what his mother never did for them, taking care of someone else in need. Suddenly feeling insufferably lonely, he picked up the tray and walked down the hall to Shizuru's room.

He gently tapped on the door waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah?"

"I made dinner, can I come in?" Shizuru shuffled over to the door to let her baby brother in. He looked somber and disappointed. Eikichi, who had been aroused by the aroma of cooked food, had followed Kazuma, sprinting passed his feet into Shizuru's room first.

"What is it party time in Shizuru's room?" She asked, eyebrow raised at the spoiled feline.

Kuwabara set the tray down on her old school desk and sprawled out with a great sigh onto her bed. Shizuru, walked over to tap his side, gently telling him to make some room for her to sit.

The siblings, sat together in silence until Shizuru asked,

"Why aren't you entertaining Hiei?"

"He left."

"Oh," She said, "So you're giving me his left overs?"

"Oh come on Shizuru it's not like he touched it!"

Shizuru flipped her hair nonchalantly, she had teased her brother knowing what he was really upset about, and also knowing he would never talk about how much Mom leaving had bothered him. She decided to bring up another topic teasing him further, and ultimately distracting him from the real issue.

"Listen, Kazuma, I know you came out to me a while ago and as your sister I completely respect who you are and what you do-"

Instantly, Kazuma's face became beet red,

"But please, if you and Hiei are gonna keep hooking up, would you mind only doing it when I'm not home?"

At this point Kuwabara's face was glowing red, his mouth was agape as he immediately started to protest,

"SHIZURU! HOW CAN YOU EVEN-", hiding her grin she cut him off,

"I just don't want to hear my only baby bro gettin' it on ok? Is that so much to ask?"

"BUT I'M NOT- BUT WE'RE NOT- HE'S JUST-!" Kuwabara sputtered,

Shizuru started laughing, "You always were so articulate baby bro, chill, now go study you need all the practice you can get!" Shizuru proceeded to push him out of her room and close the door. Only to open it a second later and dump a very disgruntled Eikichi out the door after.

Kuwabara marched over to his room, completely and utterly embarrassed. He had never even kissed someone else before, let alone 'got it on' as his sister so delicately worded. He opened the door to his room; he had come out to Yusuke and the rest of his friends the day of his seventeenth birthday party, after Yusuke had demanded to order a stripper, and Kuwabara tried to subtly slide into the topic of his being gay. He had muttered "only if it's male…". After the silence of people wondering if they heard correctly he proceeded then to explain red faced and staring adamantly at the ground that he had preferred men and that if any of them couldn't handle it, well quite frankly, they could go fuck themselves.

Kuwabara was surprised when Yusuke slapped him on the back, smiling with a thumbs up, said,

"Male stripper it is!"

Kazuma changed out of his clothes exhausted, and slumped over to his bed. With his face already buried into his pillow his brought his arm around to slide under the pillow groping for a familiar object.

That was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow this one was long. I had a lot of fun writing it. I keep swaying from a serious tone to a joking one to try to maintain your attention.

I hate to ask for reviews, but I would really encourage you to write what you think of this story, something to make it better or worse or just encouragement for me to continue if you do in fact like it!

I do not own Yuyu hakusho. Hence why they are so OOC.

I understand the time line need works, but it's my artistic liberty.

I don't know if the particular homosexual biasness I wrote about is in Japan, I do know it is in America.

CHAPTER 5

Hiei had been sitting outside this stupid building for what felt like hours waiting for the fox to emerge. Kurama had firmly laid down the rule that Hiei could not address him in public, as it would attract a lot of unwanted attention from his peers. Hiei knew this was Kurama's way of saying,' don't you dare fucking blow up my spot of being Shuichi'. However, if Kurama didn't come out soon he was going to barge in there demanding to see the Yoko. He ground his teeth and shifted on the bench.

While he was sitting there wondering about pulling one of those fire alarms Kurama had mentioned a human girl began to approach him. Ignoring her completely, he continued to stare daggers at the building. Instead of pulling the fire alarm, he could just _set it_ on fire.

The girl stopped right in front of him and smiled warmly. She had long dark hair that fell around her shoulders. She looked completely and utterly exhausted; she had huge black bags under her eyes, which weren't completely open as if she was ready to fall asleep. In other words, she looked like her determination out weight her need for taking care of herself.

"Hello, how are you today?"

Hiei just starred at the girl, waiting for her to go away and trying best not to break rule number 18- no public violence. She audibly sighed.

"Listen, I've been approaching people all day, public relations is not my forte-however, my determination to bring forth severe miscarriages of justice to people's attention is not so easily daunted, and while today, I've been ignored, pushed, shoved,- I even got thrown into a garbage can-, I realized which people we need to most to support our cause."

Hiei closed his eyes and crossed his arms,

"Get to the point, human," Rule 32: try to be polite. He was listening, right?

The girl gave a half smile and visibly relaxed.

"You are the type of person who is needed most to support our cause. The second I looked at you warning bells went off screaming, 'do not approach'; you're a social deviant, a social pariah,"

Hiei opened his eyes and began to glare at the girl. She put her hands up in defense, one of which was holding a clip board.

"And you know what it's like to feel outcasted." Hiei had to stop himself from growling at the girl. Who was this human!

"The point is," she tensed up again, "…the point is, that all around the world homosexuals are being mistreated- Are being treated as second class citizens, are pushed from carriers, families, and society unfairly, uncouthly, and unacceptably!" Her nostrils flared at this last statement waiting for him to respond.

Though Hiei had spent a great deal of time in the Nigenkai, he was unfamiliar with her choice of words. He looked up at her, and though he didn't want to get involved he couldn't help but ask,

"What do you mean by homosexuals?"

The girl's expressions changed right before Hiei's eyes from anger to surprise.

"You know, someone who is gay, bi, or lesbian?" Hiei just shook his head in response.

"It's someone who is attracted to the same sex, or gender; two males, or two females." She explained breaking it down further.

"This is… unacceptable to humans?" Hiei asked surprised. In demon world, nothing like this had ever mattered; the most important thing had and would always be power. No demon cared who you fucked around with, just how strong of an opponent you are.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" She said. He looked at her strangely.

"Hiei,"

"Well, Hiei, sadly it's the truth. There are so many people who are rejected from society, who are thrown from their homes, their friends won't acknowledge them, simply because of the way God made them." She spoke on, Hiei could relate to that. After all, he was rejected from the ice maidens for what he was.

" The petition I'm holding, if we get enough signatures will forbid employers from firing employees on the sole base that they are, in fact, homosexual. It's not going to solve all the problems, but its one step closer to acceptance."

"I admire your conviction," Hiei said standing, "but, takes centuries to make such a difference in a stubborn culture, especially one like humanity," he looked at dead on, "Trust me. I know."

She handed him the clipboard, and to both his and her surprise Hiei began to sign in the designated area.

"Thank you so much Hiei," She looked at the ground seemed to hesitate then looked back at him, "When you were speaking to me you kept saying, humans, and humanity." She broke words for a second thinking, "It seems to me that when people start creating a false dichotomy between the individual and society, that's when problems like this start to arise. We all may be human, and thus we are, but you're human too, and we need to pull through this together." She finished smiling, bowed to Hiei and thanked him again for his time and patience.

Hiei watched her run off, he had liked that girl. In a way she had reminded him of Kuwabara, a hopeless optimistic who would rather die than let their morals be defeated. But what was this about adversity to homosexuals? Hiei had grown fond of Kuwabara from spending time with the human. He had even began to covertly watch the boy when he returned from the shower, covered only in a thin layer of cotton boxers.

"Hiei?" Hiei's head spun swiftly seeing Kurama walking towards him. Embarrassed at his thoughts as though Kurama could read them; he let his frustration surface.

"I've been waiting outside this building for a damn couple hours, fox; humans were beginning to address me."

Kurama maintained his aplomb and asked nonchalantly.

"What was so important that you decided to wait for me for so long?"

Hiei produced the picture he had taken from the cascade of shards.

"I was in Kuwabara's room-" Kurama interrupted him completely surprised,

"_You _were in _Kuwabara's_ room?", Hiei glared at him,

"Did I stutter, fox? Yes. I was in Kuwabara's room, I have been staying there when I need to avoid the rain." Hiei answered unabashed. Kurama decided to push Hiei's buttons a little further.

"I never imagined you to be one for humans, Hiei." Hiei gritted his teeth, and glared at the fox.

"If you won't help me then I'll just have to take one of your precious classmates hostage and force their cooperation."

At this remark Kurama took the photograph from Hiei.

"This man looks strikingly like Kuwabara, I wonder if it's his father? What do you want me to do with it?"

'Kuwabara's father?' Hiei thought. Why would he have a picture of his father under his pillow? Was this another weird human custom?

"It was under his pillow. It was in a glass box with wood, I broke it. Now I need to fix it."

And so, Kurama decided to take Hiei to the magical land of Walmart where they would acquire a new frame for the picture.

"Kurama this place reeks, of… of, what the in seven hells do you call that synthetic material?"

"Plastic. It reeks of plastic, don't worry we'll grab a new frame and leave immediately." Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

As Kurama and Hiei were looking for frames they just so happen to run into someone they couldn't avoid

Kurama's human mother.

"Oh hello, honey, I didn't think you'd be here, I thought you'd be on your way home from school,"

Kurama one million and seven lies popped into Kurama's head. This was not an ideal situation, to be seen with Hiei, in walmart, not on his way home from school. At least they were doing something mundane like picking out picture frames.

"Oh, hello mother! My friend was just helping me pick out a frame for Kazuma's birthday present. You remember Kazuma?"

"The boy who lives across town, yes I remember his mother from PTA. That woman." Kurama's human mother shook her head disappointedly, "You know I don't like to speak ill of others Shuichi, but what that woman is putting her children through. She should be strong for them. When your father died Shuichi it was hard, but I pulled through. I pulled through because I knew my son needed me." She said touching his face.

"It's so sweet of you, Shuichi that you're doing this for your friend especially-" she said glancing at the photo, "since it's a picture of his deceased father, it will mean a lot to him." She smiled. "I'll see you at home Shuichi, and your friend," she said looking at Hiei and smiling warmly, "Is welcome to come for dinner as well."

Shiori left them confused. Kuwabara's father had died? When? Why didn't either of them know?

The rest of their Walmart experience was silent, as they selected an appropriate frame. Once outside the building, Hiei disappeared from Kurama's side without so much as a thank you. Kurama was left, with his hands in his pockets, wondering about Kuwabara's pain. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, and almost lose another. He also wondered about Hiei's part in all of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been slacking a bit, its finals time and as a science major majority of my time is committed to studying. Which I should be doing .

Anyways, I cannot thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing! I'm finally getting to the good stuff! Again if you don't like Yaoi don't read it!

Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 6

Kuwabara sat against the wall of this room, knees pulled up with hands in his face. Around him clothes and objects had been carelessly, maybe even aggressively thrown. Books lay randomly across the floor some open face down, papers were scattered randomly. He chair had been knocked over on his side, even his quilt, sheets and pillows had been ripped off the bed.

"_Where is it! Where could it possibly be?" _He moved his fingers up to his eyes massaging the stress out of his brow. He knew there were only two options. Option one was that he had simply misplaced the picture of his father. But that was impossible; Kuwabara knew himself well enough that he would _never ever _move that picture from is designated place beneath his pillow. So careful was he in his fear that the only picture of his father would be lost to him forever, he never carried the picture from outside his room.

Then there was option two.

Since Kuwabara had… eh hem… hit puberty- there was an unwritten rule in the house that Shizuru was absolutely by no means to ever enter Kuwabara's room uninvited. To compensate Kuwabara was in charge of his own laundry, vacuuming, and other such tasks involved in maintaining a room- a small price to pay for privacy. Shizuru had not entered his room without him in almost three years. That left only one variable… and that variable was a person.

Hiei.

The very last thing Kuwabara had wanted to do was confront Hiei about the picture. No one in the Renkai Tentai knew that his father had died, in fact none of them had ever met any of his family members except for Shizuru, and he planned to keep it that way. But Kuwabara could not think of any other explanation for the picture to be missing. As much as the thought sickened him, it had to be Hiei. Kuwabara lifted himself off the floor, and began to savagely search his room again. He was determined to disprove his own theory.

But as he rummaged, and threw objects helter-skelter he got more and more angry. How dare Hiei look through his personal belongings? How dare he make a mockery of his grief for his father? How dare he even know about the death of his father when it was his business?

As the clock ticked on the items in Kuwabara's room flew with even more vivacity. Then, finally, he sensed it-Hiei's chi.

Hiei had finally arrived at Kuwabara's household. He had been doing a lot of internal exploration which always made him feel disgusting and dirty. He had begun with the simple question, why do I even care? And before he knew it his mind and subconscious had led him down roads he hadn't trekked since he was a child.

He thought about the life he spared during the dark tournament, when his opponent begged for death and he spitefully declined. But it wasn't out of spite…

He thought about the confusion he felt and near sympathy when Kurama had decided to give his life to his human mother.

His thoughts went on and on about the emotions elicited from his recent experiences and how callously he had suppressed them. Emotional connections were weaknesses. How many times had Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara almost die because they felt?

Hiei was furious at himself for caring enough to reframe the photo, and now he was going to hand it to Kuwabara, exposing his emotions leaving a spot for someone to strike.

"This is a fool's errand" he mentally scalded himself. He turned to head back into the bowels of the city, but in a last minute split decision, still angry, still fanatically on guard because of his new musings he jumped towards Kuwabara's window.

The fraction of a second it took for Hiei to arrive at the window was exactly how long it took for Kuwabara to know he was there. He was so furious he could feel his blood boiling. He felt so…exposed. Hiei had to now know more about him then felt comfortable sharing-, not even Shizuru knew he had kept that picture. He tried to remain cool and calculated but inside he was seething with rage and embarrassment.

Hiei opened the window and jumped inside. A quick glance around told Hiei everything he needed to know. Kuwabara's room was also very neat and tidy; the way things were thrown he had to have been looking for something. The light sweat on Kuwabara's body, was not only enticing, but alerted him to the fact that he himself was disheveled and anxious. Hiei licked his lips, whether the action was in worry or arousal he wasn't sure.

Before Kuwabara could say anything, Hiei reached into his cloak and slowly pulled out the framed picture.

The phases of Kuwabara's emotions were easily painted across his face- first shock then understanding and finally rage.

"_Give that to me,_" Kuwabara hissed through gritted teeth.

In truth Hiei had never seen Kuwabara so angry and was, for a second , worried. Again, he mentally scalded himself, _why_?

"How dare you?" Kuwabara whispered, arms stiff and shaking; eyes burning holes in the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU SNOOP AROUND MY ROOM AND TAKE SOMETHING SO PRECIOUS TO ME? SOMETHING THAT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kuwabara bellowed, thank the gods Shizuru wasn't home. Eikichi ran out of the room fur on end.

Hiei was immediately on the offense, he knew this was going to happen, let your guard down and they'll strike, but he tried to preserver and get Kuwabara to understand… again… _why_?

"I was standing on your bed. I broke it, it was a mistake, I tried to fix it-"

In a way Kuwabara was touched that Hiei had cared enough to get it fixed. But he was still emotionally exposed, and now he had embarrassed himself even further by yelling at Hiei and clearly proving just how much the picture meant to him. It was enough to keep him on the offense.

"Just give it back!" Kuwabara spat as reached out demandingly.

This infuriated Hiei, he had tried to remain calm which obviously wasn't working. He resorted back to what he knew best-

"What kind of a FOOL keeps a glass box beneath their pillow anyway!"

This was _clearly _the wrong thing to say. If Kuwabara had been mad, now he was livid. He marched up to Hiei.

"It's none of your DAMN business why it was there!" He roared in Hiei's face. In response Hiei grabbed the collar of Kuwabara's shirt and pulled his face down the foot and a half level to his.

"I was trying to _fix_ it." Kuwabara not backing down though he was being held down by Hiei, said,

"FINE just give it back!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

And then out of nowhere Hiei was kissing him with the same passion that was just fueling his anger a second ago. Kuwabara was completely shocked, of all the things he expected from Hiei: death, insults, death, injury, death and loathing, a kiss didn't even make the damn list.

Hiei's lips were so warm against his, desperately massaging his own, his tongue slipped out to slide across Kuwabara's lips. Hiei had never been so hungry for a kiss before.

Kuwabara was barely aware that he was kissing him back, stilled pulled down and held in place by the collar, embarrassed, confused and surprised, he gently gasped when he felt Hiei's tongue roll across the outside of his lips.

With Kuwabara's mouth open in a gasp, that was all the invitation Hiei needed to dive his tongue into Kuwabara's mouth. Hiei's kiss was so desperately greedy tasting as much of Kuwabara as he could get at. He smiled slightly as he realized the larger man tasted of cinnamon. It was delicious.

Instead of Kuwabara's rage turning into arousal, like Hiei's, his turned into confusion and terror.

"Oh my God, I'm kissing Hiei, oh my God, oh my God, Hiei is kissing me. In my room. Right now. His warm succulent lips are on mine... OH MY GOD." Then suddenly Kuwabara blushed passionately realizing, "My first kiss … is with Hiei."


	7. Chapter 7

Whew! It took a while to get to where we are, eh? Who was surprised by that ending? Raise of hands? Mine is certainly up- I kind of went with the flow on that one. Just to give y'all a fair warning this is going to get dirty…Eventually.

I'm not in love with this chapter. It's very gossipy but I needed it as a bridge for later things to come. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Reviewers:

Half-a-recess: ^-^ thanks I'm having so much fun writing this. I read a story with them and fell in love with Hiei and Kuwabara as a couple, opposites attract after all! I'm glad you enjoying this!

AH36: Yeah I tried really hard to build up their personalities and give a good understanding of how they could ever possibly like each other- and I never thought I'd like this pairing either! If you like this story check out some other fanfictions with them, they are such a cute couple! "Something Sweet" by kazima kuwabara is one of my favorites!

Anime's-mistress: Trust me I surprised myself! I came up with that last minute. Crazy things happen in the heat of the moment!

I know there are more reviewers I just responded to the latest ones sorry if I missed you, I really appreciate your feedback!

**Chapter 7**

Hiei was kissing a human, did it matter?

Not tonight.

Hiei was kissing, of all humans, Kuwabara.

Did it matter?

Not tonight.

What did matter was what Hiei was feeling. No, not physically, though his fingers running through Kuwabara's hair pulling him closer felt really nice… and the warmth that came from Kuwabara's mouth was so inviting… the way he tasted and smelled of cinnamon…

- WHAT MATTERED, was that Hiei felt an odd combination; one feeling like relieving satisfaction. That feeling of a spot finally scratched after ten minutes of shear agonizing restlessness of trying to avoid it. It was an odd combination, he admitted of feeling satisfied, and desperately hungry for more.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kiss, Kuwabara was having a nervous breakdown. (Poor guy! Your distress is our vice!). A rough estimate of ten millions thoughts were streaming through his head,

"This is my first kiss… I never expected it to be with Hiei! Is this how he throws people off guard before he kills them? What about that picture of my father? Is he mad I didn't tell the team about it? Oh man! What if Shizuru walks in with some of her girlfriends! I'll never hear the end of this! I wonder if my breath smells… oh god that would be so embarrassing with demons and their heightened senses… great now my palms are starting to sweat. .."

At Kuwabara's lack of response Hiei cracked open his eyes and began to pull away. He smirked so devilishly that Kuwabara gulped. Kuwabara's obvious discomfort was adorably charming. He didn't think anyone's face could get as red as Kurama's hair.

Kuwabara seemed to be looking everywhere, but Hiei's face. Finally he settled for staring red faced at the floor. But Hiei was not having it. In one swift, unimaginably quick movement Hiei had kicked Kuwabara's feet out from under him and pinned him on the floor. Now he had no option for a point of focus but Hiei's own eager face. He leaned in for a second taste.

"Wait! Wait, wait!" Kuwabara said panicked. Hiei who was straddling the larger man's hip began to feel a slight stiffening underneath him. He couldn't help but tease Kuwabara further.

"It would seem the rest of you doesn't want to wait Kazuma."

Kuwabara froze at the use of his first name. Had the world gone mad! … Or just Hiei? Damn his teenage hormones!

"I just... I don't… I'm not… I mean…" Kuwabara stammered awkwardly.

Hiei tried to wait patiently, listening carefully for signs of intelligible language. Then, suddenly, he remembered the girl who had hassled him outside of Kurama's school. The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Was Kuwabara… what was the word… homophobic?

Hiei didn't know which was worse, the disappointment creeping up his spine, or the slight embarrassment of rejection in his stomach. He got off Kuwabara slowly.

"Can we just-" But before Kuwabara finished his sentence Hiei had disappeared from the room through the window that was left wide open.

Kuwabara sighed, "talk about this…"

Kuwabara had been all over his room trying to settle down from this afternoon's previous events. He had tried to sit at his desk and do homework, but his focus was horribly deterred. He had even tried to get himself absorbed in his favorite comics, but he kept forgetting what he read as he imagined Hiei's soft, but lustful lips on his, and would have to reread each column over again. Occasionally he traced the lines of his lips in wonder.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his favorite jacket, locked the front door and headed out.

Kuwabara did not want to be home. With no father, no mother, no Shizuru, and now no Hiei he couldn't stand being without company he felt way to alone. Shuffling along with his jacket nonchalantly thrown over his shoulder he thought about how Hiei wouldn't be coming over anytime soon and how often he was going to be alone now. He had looked forward to Hiei's visits… even if it was only to escape the rain.

Or was it? Hiei had been the one to initiate the kiss after all. Could the impossible be true? Did someone actually find him attractive? Or was Hiei just fucking with him? The latter seemed much more possible. Many of his earlier friends have told him that he had really grown into his features, some of the high school girls even thought he was cute. But ultimately he couldn't escape his ugly duckling syndrome; unattractive youth have no faith in their attractiveness later on.

Did he think Hiei was attractive? Hell yeah he did! Would he ever admit it? Not unless he wanted to die of embarrassment, or ya know, literally. He tried to keep his internal musings to himself on who he thought was attractive.

One time Yusuke and him had hung out after he had come out. After a day of fighting movies and the arcade Yusuke had abruptly turned to him and said,

"So, Kuwabara, what kind of men are you attracted to?" Kuwabara swallowed the straw he had been slurping on.

"Urameshi, this is not really something I want to talk about-"

"Oh come on! Like Kurama? Kurama's hot; do you think he's sexy?"

Completely red face Kuwabara looked at the ground and muttered,

"He's too girly…" In which case Yusuke died laughing. After whipping a tear from his eye, smiling ,Yusuke continued his interrogation.

"What about me?" Yusuke teased Kuwabara, he continued in a husky voice "We've been best friends, I'm lean, toned, a paragon of men-"

Kuwabara scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself Urameshi."

Yusuke pushed him farther, "Come on! I'm a catch!"

But Kuwabara decided to get him back, in mock disbelief he accused Yusuke, "Could you be suggesting you _want_me to be attracted to you? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Yusuke stopped dead, dumbfounded and caught in his own mischief. Kuwabara just laughed warmly.

"Don't sweat it man, you're cute, but you're like a brother to me. Come on, I'll play you at another round of Goblin King."

…

…

"So do you think Hiei is sexy?"  
….

Kuwabara shook the memory from his head. It was his own personal guilty pleasure to watch Hiei's serious fights. Was it Hiei's legendary sparring prowess? His unmatchable speed? No, it was because every time Hiei fought with intensity he removed his shirt. (A.N. You know its true its anime law) Oh Inari, he was such a groupie… but he couldn't help it. Everything about Hiei was attractive… his nonchalant misdemeanor, his mysterious background, not to mention his rippling muscles. And though Hiei would always be stronger (Kuwabara hated to admit, but he'd grown older and more practical Hiei was a demon after all), and Hiei was definitely older, Kuwabara wouldn't feel completely emasculated because, and he prided himself, he would always be taller.

But what if he messed things up?

Kuwabara felt a drop of water hit the top of his head. He held if hand out palm skyward to see if more were on their way. His answer was a crack of thunder…

Of course.

"Is this some kind of cosmic joke!" He bellowed at the clouds. It was raining and he knew Hiei would not come to his house. He didn't want to be alone. Maybe Kurama was home.

Shiori had been cooking vigorously in her kitchen when she heard her doorbell ring. She whipped the flour on her hands on her apron and hustled over to the door. When the door opened though Kuwabara was miserable he put on he put on his biggest smile,

"Hi Mrs. Minamino, I was walking home and got caught in the rain, is Shuichi here?"

Shiori moved aside allowing him to enter, he respectfully removed his shoes.

"Kazuma-kun of course come in, Shuichi is in his room doing his homework. He's such a good son." Shiori thought about his home situation and added kindly, "I'm just preparing dinner, you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Hai, I would love to stay, but I think my sister is coming home early tonight thank you so much." Kuwabara shuffled up the stair to Kurama's room.

Kuwabara burst into Kurama's room didn't even look at him groaned and threw himself on Kurama's bed facedown.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said with an eyebrow raised, "what brings you here?"

Over the years since both Kuwabara and Kurama had remained in human world, their friendship had grown strongly or as strongly as a Fox and his 900 year junior could be. Kurama had long ago embraced his life in the human world, and often found his teenage friend endearing. Kuwabara reminded the Yoko of what it was like to be young; he often got a kick out of Yusuke and Kuwabara's crazy antics.

"Mhmhhffffmmmhfffm" Kuwabara mumbled into the pillow.

"…Do you want to talk about it?" Kurama encouraged, amused.

Kuwabara flipped onto his back still sprawled across Kurama's bed. He sighed loudly.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Kuwabara. I'm a spirit fox spawned the womb of a human woman. Try me."

"Listen Kurama, I know we're good friends, and I need to know that our conversations are in complete confidence."

Kurama nodded intrigued. Kuwabara sat up.

"You know how I'm… How I'm attracted to… Ya know how I'm…"

"Gay?" Said Kurama helpfully.

"Yeah… well something kinda happened that I wasn't expecting from someone I wasn't expecting."

The Yoko in Kurama cheered, SEX, SEX, SEX! While Kurama sat coolly, eyebrow raised.

"Go on,"

"Someone kissed me." The Yoko face-palmed, you humans and your abstinence! Kurama internally shushed him.

"I don't know what to do… I've been interested in him for a while-"

"You mean Hiei?"

"Geeze man could you pretend to not know everything for once?"

"Sorry," Kurama smirked, "So, Hiei kissed you. Well… this is surprising." Though in truth, Kuwabara was completely covered in Hiei's scent.

"I know! He's usually so disconnected, he just comes over when it rains and sits in the corner pensive and morose. We were fighting over-" Kuwabara stopped himself from mentioning the picture, "we were fighting and then suddenly he was kissing me!" Kuwabara blushed.

"He looked like he was ready to jump my bones," (Yoko cheers in background) "but I told him to hang on a sec, and he disappeared."

"Well, no one likes to get turned down…"

"But I wasn't! I was just caught off guard!"

"There seems to be a piece of the puzzle missing, maybe if you or I talk to him-"

"NO WAY. Yeah you know what, I think that's the best choice of action Kurama, not talking about it, let's just pretend like it never happened then things can go back to normal!" Kuwabara said cheerfully.

"Kuwabara that's rarely the best choice of action-"But Kuwabara was already grabbing his coat.

"Thanks Kurama! You're always the best one to go to for advice! I bet that idiot Urameshi would have sent me down the river! Catch ya later!" And with that he was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

Kurama just sighed and returned to his homework.


	8. Chapter 8 THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT

Ok this is because I couldn't stand it anymore. I don't know if you guys could either. So here's a bit of relief before I go on to the story. I.E. I have some writer's block.

Half-a-recess: thanks for sticking with the story! Your reviews really keep me going!

AH36: I seriously laughed out loud when I read your comment it was adorable, this one is for you!

Mae Rose: They are definitely my favorite pairing too! There are not enough stories about them!

Warning! This IS INCREDIBLY SMUTTY! YAOI!

CHAPTER 8 SEX

Kuwabara was lying peacefully in his bed. Due to many years of Shizuru and himself being alone he had learned inescapably to be semi-domestic: cooking dinner, cleaning the house, and, (he snuggled deeper into his down feathered pillow) an excellent shopper of decadence that usually only a mother would know.

Kuwabara drifted gently in and out of consciousness as he breathed in the subtle fragrance of the fabric softener, and rubbed his legs against his fleece blankets. His skin was singing in heaven wrapped in an engulfing quilt; he sighed contently. The gentlest of touches like a whisper fanned their way up his inner thigh, Kuwabara sighed a much shorter breathe. Tortuously slow, one tracing finger became two, then three. Each time the fingers ran their smooth path their upward path elongated the smallest almost unperceivable fraction. This faint gossamer touch that left a trail of goosebumps up Kuwabara's thigh was creating a nascent fire within his belly. In his semi conscious state Kuwabara's body began to shift from blissful comfortable to arousal. He spread his legs slightly.

At his own involuntary shift Kuwabara became more alert. He noticed the hand skimming his leg was reaching blushing heights and they did, in fact, own five incredibly calloused fingers.

Kuwabara was now very awake and froze, though the hand did not. It slid up to his very erect base. Kuwabara gasped,

"Hiei?"

The hand did not slow or stop at the inquiry,

"Shh…"

"It is you… Hiei I'm so sorry for pushing you away… I was nervous, caught off guard… I can't stop thinking about you." Kuwabara stopped at the honesty of his last comment. He has slipped that in without thinking of the consequences. How would Hiei respond to such blatant emotions?

Hiei's deep baritone chuckled in the darkness, but vocalized no words. A strong arm pushed Kuwabara from his side flat onto his back, making his entire front completely exposed. The calloused hand moved away from Kuwabara's now throbbing erection, up his abs and to his chest. Kuwabara gulped, he could feel his hands shaking. He was tired of his embarrassed reserve. To steady his own shaking hands his reached in the darkness to find Hiei's waist and pull him gently closer to his body, implying for him to sit atop his aching body.

Kuwabara who slept habitually in boxers was annoyed to find upon grabbing Hiei that he was completely clothed. He recanted the thought when Hiei's sitting weight slide further down his torso and situated itself right above his hips- slide further and Hiei's weight sat directly upon this cock. Kuwabara unashamedly moaned at the pressure. Hiei's chuckle was again heard in the darkness.

"I'm glad you're ready for me this time Kazuma."

Kuwabara would have responded but his mouth was so dry, he went to lick his lips. In the dark Hiei saw the motion and leaned in to Kuwabara's mouth, his tongue immediately found Kuwabara's. His tongue swirled gently around Kuwabara's, then sought entrance deepening the kiss.

Kuwabara's hands were still on Hiei's waist, he decided to risk some courage. Unsure of his actions, but certain of his arousal he tugged the bottom of Hiei's shirt suggesting removal, to dissipating Kuwabara's chagrin Hiei complied revealing a torso that could only be that lean and muscular from years of ascetic diligence for fighting. Kuwabara let his hands be his eyes as they traveled up and down Hiei's defined pectoral muscles. Without being about to remain reticent any longer Kuwabara sat bolt upright and bent to claim on of Hiei's nipples in his mouth. He tongued it eagerly, no longer concerned for his inexperience only his own aching arousal.

Hiei moaned softly in response.

"There is something so wickedly enticing about your eagerness."

In a completely instinctual response Kuwabara perked his hips up to grind his hardened dick against Hiei's ass. Hiei smirked,

"I don't know where that came from… But I liked it. You want attention?"

Hiei… Kuwabara thought, always the talker, even in bed. He smiled at the enigma that was straddling him.

In a blur of motion Hiei's face was inches away from his groin. He nuzzled Kuwabara's thighs while reaching his hands up to slide down his boxers. He was now completely exposed.

Hiei leaned in closer and flicked his tongue out to taste Kuwabara's base. Kuwabara grabbed a fistful of sheets in each hand. He didn't think he could get any harder, even the skin around his cock felt stretched to them max, but the sensation was replaced by a skillful tongue racing up the underside of his member.

Kuwabara moaned loudly, the bent up pleasure was so intense he began to pant. Hiei was really doing this, he was really attracted to him, he wanted him, shit he was devouring him!

Hiei's mouth worked wonders between Kuwabara's thighs, as his hands pushed down on Kazuma's thighs stopping his instinctual thrusting. The restraint was making Kuwabara even more desperate. He felt the ways of pleasure, and knew enough as a teenage boy what was going to happen soon.

Hiei pulled his head up, inspiring a neglected whine from Kuwabara.

"Kazuma listen to me. I know that you are a virgin," Hiei stopped his speech momentarily, trying to retrain his own need. He pulled himself up putting his lips by Kuwabara's ear.

"But… I want you to do this for me… with me. I've wanted this so badly." He trailed an extended fang down Kuwabara's jugular. With impossible speed Hiei was sitting completely naked on top of Kuwabara. So he was going to be uke… Kuwabara rolled over onto his stomach with his arms supporting his upper torso. Hiei backed away so Kuwabara could shift himself comfortably. He couldn't help it as a deep guttural moan escaped as he saw his Kuwabara so willing, and so endearingly shy and new to sex.

Hiei sucked a finger and entered Kuwabara gently. The sensation was odd but not all together unpleasant. With no protest from Kuwabara, Hiei pushed in another finger, widening Kuwabara's entrance for his future comfort.

Hiei's hardened cocked was rubbing the inside of Kuwabara's thigh, as Hiei pumped his fingers in an out. Finally Kuwabara felt more pleasure than embarrassment at the experience. He audibly groaned and lifted is hips meekly giving Hiei the signal of readiness.

In a second he felt Hiei at his entrance. Kuwabara panicked.

"Are you ready for me Kuwabara?" Hiei whispered huskily. Kuwabara did not respond, frozen.

"Hn," Hiei lifted Kuwabara a little higher and pressed even further up against him. He was completely aligned, and his tip was already slightly inside Kuwabara ready to take the plunge.

"This is the part where you will think of everything that matters to you…. How this might change you, who you were then, what you are now. Once it's gone its irretrievable. You'll never forget the first person you were with. You can never go back."

Kuwabara said nothing. Hiei plunged. Kuwabara grimaced. He was glad his face was in a pillow. Prescient to Kuwabara's pain after the first initial thrust Hiei pulled out very slowly, his need was incredibly but Kuwabara's comfort was more important.

Kuwabara had thought about his shyness; about how Hiei had had to initiate everything- when he wanted it just as badly. He no longer knew what he had to be ashamed of. He wanted this. He wanted Hiei. Kuwabara lifted himself on his arms once more. Turning his face slightly, always the fighter Kuwabara whispered,

"Well, short stuff? What are you waiting for?" Hiei smirked and thrust in again. At first he thrust slowly, though he was dying to take Kuwabara like an animal; savagely and recklessly. Kuwabara moaned noised of encouragement. He grimaced through his own virginity, at each thrust the pain lightened and the pleasure augmented.

Hiei held Kuwabara's ass in the air he was now pounding it recklessly. Kuwabara was unashamedly moaning, he even thrust backwards to impale himself, upon realizing he had hit his own prostate. He was now seeing stars of pleasure. Hiei pounded and pounded and pounded.

Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. Hiei had been right; at the beginning he had thought about everything. Now he thought about nothing but bliss and pleasure, he didn't know pleasure like this even existed. He was so close; he was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Each thrust was like a shove towards a precipice. He was going to lose it. He grabbed himself and jerked off along with Hiei's thrusting. Finally he felt the fall. He let go of everything. Kuwabara came and he came hard. His body shook hard as each wave hit him. He collapsed on the bed with Hiei still thrusting looking for his own release. While Kuwabara was recovering he felt Hiei shudder and collapse on top of him. He felt his hot seed spreading inside him.

He felt something tickle his ear.

What the?

He felt a rough tongue lick the side of his cheek where he lay collapsed and spent. Was Hiei… licking his face?

Suddenly Kuwabara jolted awake. He sprang into a seated position. He looked around his dark room. Unfortunately he saw no one. No one except Eikichi who was staring at his in the dark. Kuwabara pinched the bridge of his nose, his thighs were wet and he had never been more disappointed in his life.

"Eikichi you're such a creepster. Quit starring at me." He picked up the cat and placed her outside of his bedroom door. Then Kuwabara went to take a long, long cold shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, ok, I know I haven't updated in forever. School is really kicking my butt right now, in fact I should be doing some homework. ^_^

I hope you guys all like the delicious smut of the last chapter, I felt bad for putting it off for such a long time and a potentially longer time now that Hiei thinks Kuwabara's a homophobe, and Kuwabara is coming to some interesting introspective conclusions about himself.

:-O what will happen?

Thank you guys for reviewing it really means a lot to me, it lets me know my story isn't garbage and there are people who actually care to read it and see what happens.

This chapter will be short and sweet, just to hold you guys over until I came come up with some more plot. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

It was starting to rain. Was this some kind of cosmic joke? The disgruntled Hiei was in a particularly sour mood. In half a day he had done a kind chore against his better judgment, and was berated for it; had kissed a nigen and was rejected; now it was raining and his usual shelter for rain was inescapably off limits.

After some quick assessment Hiei decided, though much farther than Kazuma's room, Kurama's house would have to do. He also decided, as he ran through the rain quickly becoming soaked, if he saw any living thing on his way he would kill it.

Hiei was in such a poor mood by the time he reached Kurama's second floor room, he simply entered without even knocking, knowing the fox would assume typical Hiei demeanor. He was right. Kurama barely glanced up from the book he was reading on his bed as Hiei dripping wet, headed directly for the Kurama's personal bathroom. He made it two steps before he sniffed the air curiously. He turned to Kurama –

"Kazuma's been here." He stated accusingly.

Kurama lowered the book he had been reading for class. He figured that with the awkward situation between Kuwabara and Hiei, Hiei would eventually come to his own room for shelter. He had also, after suppressing his fox urges, decided not to meddle; as Kazuma desired his complete confidence. One of Kurama's favorite and best skills lay in the realm of social manipulation. He knew if he could just interfere with the slightest dropped sentence and word choice, Hiei and Kuwabara would be doing each other within a day. He mentally chided himself; they must figure this out on their own.

"Yes, he came plummeting into my room flustered and disgruntled. He wouldn't tell me what was going on, but we had some small talk, after he felt better he left to return home to await Shizuru's arrival."

Kurama placed his book down on his night stand. Showing he was open to conversation. Body movements are just as vital as verbal clues and hints.

"Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"No. I'm going to use your shower."

Kurama mentally sighed. At this rate Kuwabara would remain a virgin forever. He wasn't sure about Hiei, in fact … no one really seemed to know.

"You know where the towels are," Kurama replied half-heartedly.

Kuwabara was lying on his back on the floor with his legs up on his bed, and his arms spread out as far as they could go. Ever since he was a little kid he thought this position relaxing, and he always did his best thinking situated like this. Eikichi pushed the door open and came to sniff curiously at Kuwabara's head as if in greeting. After a satisfied she was satisfied she stepped on his face walking to get to his chest which was always nice and warm to snuggle against.

"Diva…" Kuwabara mumbled as he absentmindedly stroked her once she settled.

Kuwabara was thinking about the dream he had about Hiei, good lord he was seventeen! He wasn't supposed to have uncontrollable wet dreams like that! But he couldn't help it… of course Kuwabara had fantasized about the occasional male crush, and maybe … that male crush was occasionally Hiei, but after that first kiss it made everything more tangible; as if it could actually happen. He could imagine every detail down to the way that fire demon smelled as he panted against his ear…

RINNNGGGGGGGGG!

"GAAAHH!" Kuwabara jumped up suddenly snapped out of his fantasy.

RINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Kuwabara rubbed his face and walked over to his bedroom phone,

RINNNNG—

"Moshi, moshi…"

"Hey Kuwabara, guess what I got?"

"Urameshi, I dunno tell me,"

"FRONT ROW SEATS TO!... Koenma's office we gotta mission."

"#*!$%$$#!"

"Yeah that's what I said. Anyway, meet me at my house and Botan will zap us over. Put your game face on. See ya." CLICK.

Woopie… another mission. Missions were fun and all, but lately Koenma had them doing everything from extreme cases like Sensui, to his laundry (Figuratively speaking of course. They'd shove the prince's tighty-whities right down his throat if he ever made such a request). The shock of each extreme was wearing off, though he always loved fighting alongside the guys. The guys! That included Hiei! A tournament of butterfly battles started in Kuwabara's stomach. Good grief what am I a teenage girl! Then he thought of that kiss, as one butterfly socked him clean in the gut.

~~~~~~  
Yusuke and Kuwabara dived and maneuvered through the ocean of crazed ogres. Everytime they came here it was like the spirit world stock market had suddenly crashed. This place needs to get its shit together, Kuwabara thought.

As they neared Koenma's office Kuwabara thought his could feel his stomach climbing unpleasantly into his throat. This is going to be so awkward, why the hell did Kurama tell me to avoid Hiei! Now it's going to be so much worse because I didn't confront the situation of my own accord. Lesson learned. As they walked into the room Kuwabara immediately spotted Hiei leaning casually against the wall. At the same time Kuwabara's stomach leapt from the precipice of his throat down to his feet. We imagined it said "Weeeeeeeee" along the way.

Without moving any other part of his body, Hiei locked eyes with Kuwabara for what seemed to be an eternity. Then those blood red eyes closed as he listened to Koenma speak.

"I'm sure all of you remember clearly enough the crime lords of the dark tournament. These are men and women who have reached the top of the proverbial food change. In doing so they became desperate for danger and thrills that their high status and security left no room for, and thus they found their entertainment beyond the human realm and into the greed, and darkness of the demon world where their evils were not only matched but out ranked. "

A picture appeared on the screen behind Koenma of a very handsome thirty something year old man. He wore a modern black suit, with matching black tie. The suit looked extremely rich. It probably cost more than the down payment on my house, Kuwabara thought.

"The trouble with these crime lords that dwell in demon affairs is that they are in a grey area, as it were. Spirit world cannot meddle in human politics and law, and obviously human world has no knowledge of the existence of spirit world, so they may not deal with our laws. This man's name is Akihiro. "

The screen suddenly became divided into two distinct pictures. The new half was a portrait of a young girl maybe six years old. Her hair let loose and she wore a smile not yet corrupted by the harsh lessons of life. Though the demeanors could not be more polar, there was no denying the physical resemblance, between the Akihiro and this young girl.

"This young girl's name is Kin. Unfortunately," Koenma sighed, "during her father's multifarious dealings with demons, she has somehow landed herself in the demon world. Ironic that the only and perhaps the last thing Akihiro loves and cherishes may be swallowed by his dark dealings like the rest of his life."

He continued,

"The point, is that her disappearance has caused an unbelievable uproar, Akihiro has procured all his wealth, (estimated to be more than the gross national income of Japan) in order to establish a force with which to invade Demon World in order to find his daughter."

"Sounds to me like it's his own damned fault," Yusuke interrupted.

"Yes, but it's not her's…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Be that as it may, Akihiro has a far and versatile reach in human world. His actions would undoubtedly need too much curiosity, and I'm certain Akihiro would be under no jurisdiction to keep his knowledge of Demon World secret."

"In other words, this guy has too much pull, he's got you by the _proverbial_ balls, and has the potential to start one hell of a shirt storm." Yusuke said quoting Koenma's adjective.

"Eloquent synopsis, Yusuke," Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, well, this could be a potential Pandora's box, and all in all I'd like to be on the safe side and keep it closed," Koenma said with a note of finality.

Koenma gave a wave of his right hand and a small portal began to open on the adjacent wall of the room.

Hiei stood from his causal position against the wall.

"Let's get this over with. I'd like to end this mission as soon as possible. I'm tired of spending all my time babysitting."

Kurama rose from his seated position, "I agree, the sooner we retrieve the child the sooner she'll be safe. Demon world is not welcoming to the small and weak, she could be dead within hours."

He had to stop himself from saying minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally all of my exams are finished and I got a little down time! I sketched my new profile picture- I hope you guys who enjoy this story will also enjoy that :D

Thanks to my avid readers I have conquered my writer's block! I have to say I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 10

Koenma had created a portal directly connected to the only one the young girl could have possibly slipped through to find herself in the Demon World. Once through, the Renkai Tentai found themselves on edge of the thickest forest Kuwabara had ever seen, it put the beautiful and deadly stories of National Geographic to complete shame. In fact, when they arrived, the entire forest seemed to almost shudder as a whole, as if it were once gigantic organism. Kuwabara's acute psychic awareness was going completely haywire. He visibly shivered.

"All right team, let's get this kid and get out, I wanna be home in time for TV dinners. To cover more ground we should probably split up; since Kurama and Hiei know this place like the back of their hands, one of each of us will go with them."Yusuke finished looking pointedly at Kuwabara.

"Sure," agreed Kuwabara. He didn't see how this situation could get worse. The forest was positively voracious; Kuwabara could barely hear what Yusuke was ranting about as he tried to sift through the waves of hungry desire coming from the forest.

Kurama volunteered, "I'll go with Yusuke," _Shit_. It just got worse.

"My knowledge of plants will allow us to sift through the forest more quickly, while Kuwabara's awareness will help him divulge the whereabouts of the child. It would be the best reconnaissance if we also split up." Kurama, explained after thoroughly considering if he was subconsciously meddling in Kuwabara and Hiei's affair or not.

"Let's move," Hiei completely vanished from where he had been standing only to reappear at the edge of the forest forty feet away.

Kuwabara inhaled deeply, trying to gather himself. 'What would Dad do?' He exhaled strongly. 'Act like a man, of course.' Kuwabara smiled at the thought of his father. He jogged over to where Hiei stood by the forest watching him curiously.

"What are you smiling about, fool?"

"Just thinking," Kuwabara chuckled good-naturedly, ignoring the typical insult from Hiei. Hiei raised an eyebrow; he wasn't used to Kuwabara being so cryptic.

"I'm going to travel at my normal pace; I will not slow for someone too pathetic to keep up." Kuwabara nodded, he also realized that he could read between the lines of what Hiei was saying. He understood Hiei's expectance of high performance, but usually on missions he kept pace with the rest of the group- though he expressed his high pace as an insult to Kuwabara, Kuwabara realized he wanted to find the girl as soon as possible. However, this conclusion still left the question, for what reason- to be away from himself sooner, or out of legitimate concern for the girl. Kuwabara hoped it was the latter for several reasons…

Kuwabara eyes were burning from the sweat dripping down his forehead. He whipped his face quickly as he ran on; he had kept up the fastest pace he could for the best part of four hours. Unfortunately this wasn't very fast- running through a forest this thick took just as much effort mentally as it did physically, he had to be constantly aware of where he was stepping, what he was grabbing, and the fastest path to follow in order to keep up with Hiei. All in all if he wasn't so stressed about finding the little girl, Kazuma Kuwabara was having a great time with this complete mind, body, and spiritual awareness work-out.

Hiei had left him far behind from the very beginning, however, every now and again he could feel his spirit energy bleep in close by to check on his own progress.

Suddenly he felt Hiei's spirit energy flare about 200 yards ahead of him- Hiei had found trouble. Kuwabara kicked it into high gear.

Hiei had found a group of vagabonds traveling through the woods. He had meant to ignore a confrontation with them which would waste time. If they had found the human already she would probably be dead, if he asked if they found her, by the small chance that she was alive, he would unintentionally alert them to the fact that there was a plump easy kill just waiting for them. However, as he began to pass by he underestimated their awareness. As Hiei prepared to leap from one branch to another, a makeshift dagger stuck into the tree's bark inches from his face. Apparently they had noticed him.

He descended the thirty feet to the ground, landing in fighting stance. Glancing around the group he counted the number of demons with saliva dripping off their fangs and dangling tongues. The whites of their eyes were completely ablaze with a red madness, green the color of infection and poison painted patches of their bodies and nails. It was seven against one. Hiei smirked. He liked the odds.

When Kazuma finally reached the clearing where Hiei's energy had spiked what he saw both impressed and frightened him. Hiei was a blur of motion, parrying and slicing with an unparalleled ferocity. The other demons simply could not keep up. Hiei charged up to one bending low at the waste and slicing across the demon's abdomen, as it bent forward in agony he withdrew his blade only to pivot it upwards and thrust it through the demon's jaw and out through its brain. In a second blur he appeared behind another slicing a giant 'X' across its back and cutting both calves. He put his foot directly in the middle of the creatures back and kicked it over as it died from shock and blood loss.

Kuwabara was at a loss as to whether to participate or not. He feared he would only get in Hiei's way, but didn't want Hiei to think he had abandoned him. Finally he saw that Hiei began a serious sword fight with a demon that was obviously much better than his fellow companions; unfortunately, this one on one duel had left his back exposed to the two demons with wounds not severe enough to keep them down. Kuwabara had made his decision. He called forth his spirit sword and charged inwards.

Kuwabara fought viciously with his back to Hiei's fight. He parried the swift strike of one of the demons, only to kick another in the chest a second not too soon. Kuwabara swiped his sword upwards causing his opponent to lean backwards at the waste, this left an open opportunity to Kuwabara to rotate his angle and dive his sword right through the demon's heart. Feeling the revived presence of the demon he had kicked down Kuwabara tried desperately to unsheathe his sword from the dead demon's chest cavity, before the revived one could place a deadly blow.

Hiei noticed Kuwabara's struggle; he knew he could deliver a killing blow to the demon, but the action would leave his left side exposed and would be unnecessarily risky, normally he would continue fighting and wait for a better opportunity, however the second demon Kazuma was fighting was reviving quickly-

As Kuwabara finally retrieved his sword at the last second he turned around, the movement accidentally re-plunged his sword into the oncoming demon's stomach as Hiei simultaneously drove his katana into the demon's back. Impaled by two objects the demon proceeded to gurgle blood and drop as dead weight onto the ground.

Hiei sheathed his katana, "You shouldn't have interfered!"

"You were fighting too many of them! Those two demons would have killed you while you were busy with two tongues over there!" Kuwabara defended himself.

"You forced me to take an unnecessary risk in order to defend your life! In the Makai unnecessary risks lead to death! Not something a human who lives in a comfortable world could understand!" Hiei had stepped forward out of anger.

"Wait a minute! I was doing just fine! My sword impaled him the same time yours did-"Kuwabara had noticed that Hiei had taken a step forward and had come uncomfortably close. In a blaze a memories, Kuwabara had remembered what happened the last time they were fighting. He abruptly stopped speaking, and looked at the ground embarrassed.

Hiei was taken off guard by Kuwabara's sudden verbal forfeit. He began to turn around to continue looking for the child.

"Hiei wait," … Kuwabara tried very hard to choose his words carefully, "what's going on between us?" Kuwabara raised his gaze and found Hiei's crimsons eyes staring back at him, unreadable.

Hiei closed his eyes thinking, "In a moment of confusion, I lost my self collection… I acted without thought of consequences –"

Hiei felt soft lips brushing against his, his eyes opened widely. Kuwabara was praying to every god he'd ever heard of not to have a katana down his throat. Hiei gently pulled away, stunned,

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara smiled, out of nervousness, and excitement,

"Losing my self collection and acting without thought of consequences," he said quoting Hiei.

Hesitantly learned forward to Hiei's shocked expression and found his lips again. Kuwabara's kiss was light and bashful, once Hiei recovered from his shock he decided to change this. He pulled Kuwabara closer, almost taking him off balance and kissed the larger man roughly. He snaked his hand into Kuwabara's hair which was damp with sweat. Kuwabara' entire scent was amplified by his intense struggle through the forest- Hiei's fangs lengthened in arousal from the enticing smell. He drove his tongue into Kuwabara's mouth tasting ever inch of him. Kuwabara almost died from embarrassment when he uncontrollably moaned at the sensation- Hiei would have chuckled if he wasn't red with arousal. He was in ecstasy, an array of blood and bodies sprinkled the ground around the two, the adrenaline from the battle was still pouring into his veins. The fire demon couldn't think of a more arousing scenario, he was seconds away from knocking Kuwabara to the ground and taking him out of sheer lust and uncontrollable desire.

Seconds away until,

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kuwabara pulled back suddenly surprised,

"I think we found the little girl." He chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok, sooo I'm going to cheat here with my story and use a little girl's blissful ignorance as a catalyst for my two star crossed lovers. _

_My, oh, my am I going to have fun with this one._

_This Chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, and I've actually had it written for a while without posting but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless._

_For those of you who are banging their heads against the wall wanting Kuwabara and Hiei to 'get it on' already take a peek at my other story __**Study Hiatus**__, that should satisfy you for a little while at least ^_^_

_I really have to thank my constant reviewers and supporters_- **nurdgurl714, half-a-recess, jiggysaw, AH36** _you guys are the fuel that keeps the fire burning!_

**Jiggysaw-** ^_^ I had so much fun drawing that. Occasionally I have a stroke of brilliance in my writing!

**Marialeiah**- I really try to add some comic relief ^_^ I'm glad you laughed!

**Angelus1889**- Thanks for your review! I love your stories; I'm so flattered that you reviewed mine!

CHAPTER 11

When Kuwabara pulled out of the kiss he saw a little girl standing by the brush with the most comical look of intrigue. She had both her hands in fists up against her open mouth, and her eyes wide. She was obviously more fascinated than truly disgusted as an adult would be; she acted as though she had seen a particularly large bug, but knew as a girl, she was supposed to be afraid of it.

"Why were you kissing? " she said, the continued in a hushed voice, "Two boys can't kiss each other!"

Kuwabara had experience dealing with children. He knew exactly how to handle their undying curiosity and capricious ideology. He didn't want to insult the child, but didn't want Hiei to get any wrong ideas about what he was going to say. He turned to Hiei and made sure to catch his eye then he sent a covert wink, as if to say, "let me handle this". Hiei just, 'Hn' ed back and crossed his arms.

Kuwabara proceeded to place his hands on his hips and cocked his head dramatically,

"Why not?"

The little girl, clearly caught off guard by the challenge, looked surprised and thoughtful. After a second of quick thinking she placed her hands on her hips haughtily having found the answer-

"Because! Only mommies and daddies can kiss each other!"

Kuwabara smiled, outwitting children was so easy and endearing. "Do you know why, mommies and daddies kiss each other?" He said kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Umm…." 

"Because they love each other. As long as two people love each other it doesn't matter. You love your daddy, you kiss him right?" Kuwabara thought about the obvious difference between a kiss on the cheek and what Hiei and himself were doing just a moment ago, but decided that was someone else's job to explain.

"…I guess so."

Hiei was uprooted by Kuwabara's simple answers to the child's questioning. This and the passionate kiss they had shared before, clearly said that Kuwabara was perfectly fine with same sex relationship, unlike majority of his human kin. He felt an annoying sense of relief he couldn't shake that he silently admonished himself for. In the midst of his thoughts he heard Kuwabara continue.

"You're such a smart girl, what's your name?" Kuwabara asked with a look of exaggerated curiosity. Hiei looked at Kuwabara questioningly, of course they knew they child's name!

"…Kin." She said after a moment's hesitation. Kuwabara's face lit up with surprise and disbelief.

"You're Kin? You're daddy sent us to look for you! These woods are creepy, huh? Why don't you come with us we can take you home?"

The little girl looked up at Kuwabara ecstatic, but then her face fell.

"I'm not supposed to go off with strangers…"

Hiei scoffed, getting irascible at the exchange. Kuwabara looked back silently begging Hiei for patience.

Think, think, think, think, think… Kuwabara stood up and reached into his inner jacked pocket and pulled out his wallet. He found his high school student ID card and handed it over to the little girl. There on the idea was Kuwabara with his goofy grin, and a playful way of the hand.

"See, that's me."

The little girl tried to make quite a show of comparing the real Kuwabara to the picture as if she was in disbelief. Finally after scrutinizing she said,

"Then your name is… Kah….kaaazz…"

Kuwabara extended his hand to the little girl, "Kuwabara, Kazuma . Kin it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled, and the little girl took his hand, "and now we are no longer strangers."

"We need to get moving," Hiei scowled, devoid of patience. He, unlike Kazuma, had no experience what so ever dealing with human children. He had already sent a mental signal to Yuusuke and Kurama that they had found the child.

"Are you ready to go home?" The little girl bit her lower lip, thinking something over.

"I'm tired…" Kuwabara looked down at the girl noticing for the first time her clothes which were tattered and dirty. The skin of her body that was exposed was covered in dried blood and scratches.

"I know you are," Kuwabara said truly sympathetic, "but if you'll be a trooper I'll let you ride on my shoulders, unless you want Hiei to carry you?" Kuwabara said trying to open the girl up to the fire demon; they would all be traveling together after all.

The little girl looked at Kuwabara, then back at Hiei, who was ignoring the entirety of the situation. She looked back to Kuwabara and said with complete seriousness and the innocence only a child can muster-

"No, you're shoulders are better, they're much higher up."

Kuwabara couldn't help it. He laughed loudly and warmly. He picked up the girl and placed her on his shoulders as she squealed with excitement.

Hiei rolled his eyes and stuffed his hand in his pockets. He began walking- turning away so that Kuwabara couldn't see his smirk. He had warmed at Kuwabara's heartfelt, unfeigned laughter. He hadn't heard him laugh like that since before the dark tournament. What was it that Kuwabara said? 'A kiss is shared between two people that love each other'. He was glad he had turned away as he tried to fight the faintest blush crawling across his cheeks. He wondered if that was just another exaggeration Kazuma had said in order to win over the girl's affection. He looked back at Kuwabara who was holding the girl's legs steadying her on his high shoulders; the girl was reaching up and grabbing leaves out of the canopy of trees that were just over her head at her new acquired height. Kuwabara noticed Hiei's gaze. He caught his eye and smiled warmly. Hiei straightened and sped ahead in order to make sure of the safety of their path. Maybe there was a small, small part of him that was hoping Kazuma wasn't facetiously exaggerating….


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok this chapter demands a bit of an introduction. Kuwabara explains his father in this chapter, I felt like it was about time he opened up about it, I apologize if it feels a bit rushed and really friggen long with lots of monologue. Poor guy's kinda like a burst dam._

_While writing this fanfiction, for many chapters including my profile sketch I've had the song __**"The Tide" by the Spill Canvas**__ on repeat, which is where the quote from his father comes from._

_Also I'm getting twice as many hits as reviews, review darn it!_

_I do not own yyh or the spill canvas._

_A special thanks to:_

**nurdgurl714,**

**half-a-recess, **

**jiggysaw,**

**AH36, **

**Angelus1889, **

**cheshire-writer**

_You guys are awesome XD_

**CHAPTER 12**

"Humans… are so strange."

"Hmm."

"You don't agree?"

"Well, Hiei, I've been living amongst them so long I've acclimated,"

Kurama and Hiei were sitting on one side of the clearing watching Yusuke and Kuwabara entertain the young girl, who was positively squealing with joy.

"…Why are they acting like buffoons? They're making complete fools of themselves! It's worse than when Kazuma talks to that kitten of his…"

"_Kazuma?" _ Kurama thought.

"She seems to be enjoying it. " Kurama said deftly ignoring Hiei's use of Kuwabara's first name. "Humans aren't like demons; they would do anything to take care of their young, to see them smile, laugh."

"You're getting sappy Kurama," Hiei noted without looking at him; Kurama lowered his gaze and chuckled.

"Perhaps… it's hard not to once you're on the receiving end of that affection." He looked off into the distance pensive with fond memories.

A few silent moments later, the girl ran over to the two demons ecstatic to be in the spotlight of Yusuke and Kuwabara, but clearly hungry for more.

"You're hair is so beautiful!" Yusuke and Kuwabara who were curiously watching the exchange stifled laughter.

"Can I play with it?" At this point their cheeks were positively bursting with suppressed air. They both covered their mouths snickering. Kurama looked absolutely taken aback and blushed- before he could say anything Kuwabara decided to tease Hiei and get him in on the fun,

"Why don't you play with Hiei's hair?"

"Yeah," said Yusuke catching on quickly, "look- it defies gravity and everything!" Hiei looked absolutely seething,

"Detective," He began to threaten before he was interrupted,

"I can't go near him!"

The Renkai Tentai looked surprised for a moment,

"He has … cooties," she whispered.

Everyone except for Hiei burst into laughter; Yusuke actually fell backwards on his ass. Annoyed at not understanding the joke Hiei glared around him waiting for an answer. Kurama being the first to recover spoke up,

"Hiei don't worry, cooties are an imaginary disease made by children that only affects the opposite gender," he rolled his hand in the air trying to find the correct words, "it's like a game-"

Kuwabara whipped a tear from his eye and squatted next to Kin,

"Don't worry Kin, all boys get their cootie shots once they turn 13, it's a law in Japan."

Hiei muttered something about having to watch four children instead of one.

Kin, having the capriciousness of a child looked content with the answer. She then proceeded to sit in Kurama's lap and begin to doze off. Kurama, usually the model of propriety looked incredibly uncomfortable with a child snuggling into his chest.

"Perhaps not as acclimated as I previously fathomed…"

"Ahhh it's easy," said Yusuke rubbing his nose, "you just have to revert to your inner child, what would you wanna see if you were that age,"

"Easy for you," replied Kurama holding the child with the comfort of someone holding a ticking time bomb, "my childhood was hundreds of years ago…"

"Don't worry about it Kurama, she seems to be lovin' you, 'sides, all kids want attention from adults so they listen to everything you say like it's a set doctrine of beliefs." Kuwabara smiled pensively, "when I was a kid my dad was my absolute hero, he was invincible I did everything I could to be like him." He chuckled as he continued, "my dad used to do this thing that my mom hated, he'd put wasabi on everything she made, even if it was American like pancakes or somethin'… So obviously_ I_ had to have wasabi on everything. The second my dad sat down and pulled out that jar I'd slap it on whatever I had too." He laughed, "…Shit was disgusting- but I always ate it because he did."

Kuwabara looked up from his long speech. It was the first time he had ever spoken about his father and the group had been listening attentively. Kuwabara let out the cough of someone who realized that they had just said too much.

"Err... Maybe we should all make like this kid and get some rest. I'll take the first watch." He stood up embarrassed and walked away from the group to the edge of the clearing.

"I think we maybe have just experienced a break through," Yusuke whispered with his hands on his hips watching Kuwabara from across the clearing, "I can't remember the last time Kuwabara mentioned his father, but I know it eats him alive." 

"What do you know about Kazuma's father?" Hiei inquired. Yusuke gave him a funny look for using Kuwabara's first name but continued,

"Well…. It's not really my story to tell. I don't gossip especially about my best friends. I just know it's partially thanks to his dad's death that I met him. He was such a wreck after his dad died he just kept looking for fights constantly, with everybody, when he reached the top he went looking for me. You know all that stuff he goes on about, being a 'man' and what not- I think he was trying to prove himself to his dad … but his dad wasn't there to see it anymore."

Night had fallen in the Makai. The team had decided to take the watches in increments of two hours, for a total of eight hours of rest.

Kuwabara sat against a tree that was probably older than Japan itself. The bark dug uncomfortably into his back but he used the sensation to keep himself awake and focused. He sat amongst its jaded roots, flicking the occasional ravenous parasite from crawling up his jeans. He gazed up at the starry sky unblemished by the pollution of the modern nigenkai and wondered how something so beautiful could shine upon something so deadly.

Though Kuwabara felt Hiei approach he said nothing allowing the fire demon to sit adjacent to him. When Hiei's hand snapped forward towards himself he was startled, but upon seeing the baseball sized insect wiggling its multiple legs in Hiei's unforgiving grasp he settled down albeit a little disgusted.

"Thanks… these Makai insects are like ticks on crack…" Hiei remained silent unsure of what a tick or crack was but assumed his statement referred to his dislike of them.

"When I was a child, and starving, I used to eat them." Hiei said looking down at the squirming form barely contained in his bandaged grasp. He let the insect go which frantically crawled up the tree across from them. Hiei then pulled out a small dagger and dexterously threw the blade so that it perfectly pierced the insect to the tree. It twitched pathetically causing the dagger to cut into it more, its green fluids oozing down the bark like sap.

Hiei relaxed next to Kuwabara whose stomach fluttered in response.

"Did you come over here to relieve me of my duties?"

"Not so much as to hope you'll accompany me during mine."

"Hmm…"

"Isn't that usually my line?" Hiei said to Kuwabara smirking. Kuwabara was surprised at his playfulness.

"Sorry I've just been thinking a lot…"

"About your father?" Hiei questioned. Kuwabara visibly flinched. Hiei waited patiently for Kuwabara to begin the conversation again.

"Yeah I mean… I was so mad when he died. I'm ashamed now because I wasn't even mournful or upset I was just angry… viciously angry. He was a cop." Kuwabara noticed Hiei's raised brow, "a police officer, someone who protects people. He got a call in one day to break up a street fight, and his back up came too late, my dad tried to wait but a stray bullet nicked his shoulder. He got out of the car, I'm assuming he didn't think he could drive with the amount of blood he was losing, and they pounced on him like rabid dogs. They beat him to death." Kuwabara's mouth went dry.

"I didn't believe it at first. I didn't think anything could take him down, he was _my dad_… I must have been what? Eleven at the time? Every night he would walk through our front gate, and every night I'd be waiting for him. On the night he didn't, it just hit me- he was never coming back.

I saw red. I don't remember anything for the two years until I met Urameshi but just blind rage. Every gang I heard about even the slightest rumor I fought them, recklessly. I got the shit kicked out of me more often or not," he chuckled, "but it didn't matter, I didn't feel anything but hate. Kids started following me around because of my fighting rep. Finally I heard about Urameshi, I thought he was the leader of a big gang from all the rumors and stories I heard about him- I couldn't wait to sink my fist into his face. But when I called him out he came out all alone. When we started fighting I couldn't lay a punch. Not a single one. Urameshi swears up and down it's because he's better than me. Maybe he is. But honestly, I think a small part of it was because I knew he was like me. He wasn't doing it for the glory. He was angry."

"We're just a bunch of fucked up kids…" Kuwabara shook his head in disbelief. Hiei remained silent.

"People used to tell me bullshit all the time, useless one-liners; euphemisms to try to comfort me. The only comfort was fighting. My favorite was, 'don't worry he's in heaven now'. That's how I knew they were wrong. Heaven's not a place that you go when you die it's that moment in life when you actually feel alive…well that's what he used to tell me anyway."

After another silence Kuwabara turned his head for the first time in a while looking at Hiei. One leg was extended before him the other was pulled up, wrapped beneath his left arm. Hiei's bangs fluttered occasionally over his blood red eyes. Feeling Kuwabara's gaze Hiei shifted his to lock eyes with him. Only Hiei's glance could make him feel like he was naked in front of a crowd. Him! Who was known for being completely shameless.

"Sorry about… yanno pouring out my life story…" He said a blush creeping across his face, "I realize maybe you didn't want to hear-" he was cut short by a kiss. Hiei's bangs tickled his forehead as he tilted his head to get a better angle. Embarrassed he pulled away slightly; prescient to Kuwabara's emotional exhaustion Hiei relaxed his kiss.

"I don't mind listening," Hiei said turning to face Kuwabara, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It would have made the picture fiasco a little more understandable had I know this information about you previously.

I know what it's like to have someone taken from you and the consuming rage that follows. I killed everyone that took her, sparing only her main captor."

Kuwabara choose his question wisely, he understood Hiei never spoke about his personal history, and that he was purposely leaving the name and relationship of the person anonymous.

(A.N. its Yukina. Duh.)

"Why did you spare her captor?" Hiei sighed at the question

"I spared him because she asked me to." The simplicity of the statement stuck Kuwabara. It said everything. He felt an overwhelming compassion for Hiei; he reached out to kiss Hiei but stopped himself. The gesture did not go unnoticed.

"You can kiss me if you want Kazuma," Kuwabara blushed furiously. Hiei suppressed a devilish grin. Kuwabara was absolutely fetching when he was embarrassed.

"I can't help but get very shy around you. You're my first…male crush…" he shook his head horrified at his confession. Hiei reached one hand behind Kuwabara's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He gently licked the outside of Kuwabara's mouth from crease to crease. Kuwabara shuddered.

"I can't wait to see how you respond when we do … other things." Hiei smiled into Kuwabara's mouth as his eyes widened.

Across the camp Yusuke rose grumbling to take his turn at watch. He scratched his back and stretched yawning. He began to walk over to the spot where Hiei was supposed to be, and promptly tripped over Kurama's outstretched foot.

Ahhh! Sooo long! Thank god for Kurama ensuring private Hieibara time. Hope you enjoyed it! Now we have to deal with Kuwabara's mommy issues. Fun fun!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys, I had writer's block for a little bit, but know I have a good idea of where I want to take this! I have to beg your pardons for how completely ignorant I'm making Hiei to human culture, in the anime and manga he is not at all this foreign to their ideas, but hey, artistic liberties.

It's Hiei's turn to harangue! Again, pardon as he's going to be incredibly out of character… this chapter is angsty, but they need to have the relationship talk that we all must have. Sigh.

**Special Thank Yous**!

**AH36**: Your review always make me laugh!

**Half-a-recess**: thanks for sticking with the story! I'm glad you appreciated the sneaky Kurama move, I laughed when I wrote it XD

**Angelus1889**: More you shall have! ^_^ I've got a couple chapters left in me!

**Jiggysaw**: I'm making Hiei into a sweetheart Guh! So out of character! I'm glad you liked the kiss!

**Nurdgurl714**: Thanks for sticking with me ! I really appreciate your feedback, and I love you stories!

CHAPTER 13

Morning came and went; the Renkai Tentai trekked through the Makai to reach the designated portal that would allow their return to Spirit World. Because Kin had taken a liking to Kuwabara, and because he was always the one out of the group carrying people, (AN ever notice that?) she slept soundly against his chest, arms clutched tightly around his neck as he supported her lower half.

Kurama had explained earlier that the group would travel better if two of the team reconnoitered in front, and two brought up the rear- when Yuusuke opened his mouth to protest, Kurama grabbed his wrist and yanked him ahead of Hiei and Kuwabara. Hiei, understanding Kurama's not so subtle sentiment, hid his smirk by keeping his gaze downward.

As they moved ahead Hiei and Kuwabara could hear them bickering;

"I do trust your judgment! It's just _odd _that you want to split up in a dangerous forest! I know _you're_ the strategist, but a two year old could tell you they're safety in numbers, Kurama."

"Yuusuke, of all the times you've blindly followed my advice, why couldn't you do so now…" Kurama thought to himself.

"AND what was it with you _tripping_ me last night?"

"I told you; it was an _accident_!"

"Kurama, _please_, you don't _do_ accidents…"

Their voices got softer and softer as the moved farther in front. Kuwabara felt like he was missing something. He looked questioningly at Hiei, who was snickering at the exchange. Upon noticing Kuwabara's questioning look he explained,

"The fox can't escape his mischievous instincts."

Kuwabara's eyebrow rose higher still,

"He's trying to play … what do you humans call it? ... Match-maker?"

"Ahhh," Kuwabara reddened; he shifted Kin up a little higher to get a better grip on her; she continued to sleep soundly. Hiei took notice,

"You will make a great father one day Kazuma,"

Kuwabara beamed, "Let's hope so, I can only wish to be half the man my father was. . . It's funny; I'm not used to hearing you talk too much."

"That's because for the first time since I've known you, _you_ talk so little."

"Now you're just deflecting."

"Hn. Baka."

"Shorty."

"Oaf!"

Kuwabara smiled,

"What's so funny?"

"It's nice to have some familiarity with you, after being on such foreign ground with each other; not that I'm complaining." Kuwabara turned to look at Hiei, "Hiei, you are one _hellova_ kisser."

For the first time in their kindling romance, it was Hiei's turn to blush.

Meanwhile far ahead of Kuwabara and Hiei;

"You mean he's?..."

"…And they're?..."

"…So last night they?..."

"…and I almost walked in on?..."

Kurama nodded, smiling.

"….Well, _damn_!"

Kuwabara and Hiei had been walking along silently for sometime; occasionally Kin would stir, but Kuwabara would lull her back to sleep with promises of safety and how close they were to home. On the third time, when Kuwabara was sure Kin had fallen back asleep he decided to speak up,

"I hope I didn't deter you from talking to me before, that comment about you being more outspoken and all…"

Hiei turned half smiling at Kuwabara,

"No Kazuma, I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hiei looked strangely at Kuwabara,

"You would go as far as to pay me for my thoughts?"

"Uh, no it's only an expression," Hiei sighed and responded.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about,"

"…expressions?..." Hiei cursed himself for his ambiguity; he was dancing around the topic because he was worried about confronting it. He stopped walking.

"No, not just expressions, expressions are just a small part of it. Expressions are parts of ideas, ideas are parts of culture. Kazuma, I know nothing about human culture. I was raised by a caravan of traveling thieves who taught me to kill or be killed. If anyone in the caravan acted like a human acts- it always led to their peril. Compassion was always rewarded with unforgiving consequences. "

Hiei paused, and Kuwabara dared not say a word which would risk closing up the opened fire demon.

"Since I've met Yuusuke, you and Kurama, I've begun to … I fear you're compassion is contagious…" Hiei said, he rubbed the bridge of his nose out of frustration, the corner of Kuwabara's lip tugged at the gesture of frustration.

Kuwabara couldn't help it; he placed the hand not supporting Kin on Hiei's shoulder.

"Maybe it's not as unnatural to you as you think; for humans, it's a very attractive quality in a … what do you demon's call it?" Kuwabara smiled quoting Hiei, "a mate?"

Hiei stopped dead, and looked straight at Kuwabara. Kuwabara's smile fell; maybe he didn't realize the meaning behind what he had just said. Hiei asked in a hushed voice,

"Do you wish to be my mate?" The tall man shifted uncomfortably, he had _no_ idea of what he had just said to Hiei; he had never seen him taken so off guard.

"Err, what exactly does that entail?" Hiei unfroze, realizing that Kuwabara did not understand what he was implying; he shook his head slightly,

"It means we will be together always. I would claim you as mine by marking your flesh with a bite that will absorb some of my life energy into you, reregistering this bite every time we mate to ensure you always have some of my energy inside you; other demons will be able to tell you are mine this way. After Maze Castle when Yuusuke gave you some of his life energy to revive you, most demons would have mistaken you for mates."

Kuwabara grimaced; he would bet Urameshi would _not_ want to hear that.

"You will age as I age, go as I go, you will be linked to me, always having an impression of my consciousness,"

Kuwabara's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that,

"Age as you age?"

"Yes, my species usually live for several centuries,"

"So I would… outlive my friends… my mom, my sister? I would watch them grow old and die?"

Hiei tried to remain callous to Kuwabara's concern, but his chest tightened. He nodded.

"Then I wouldn't be able to live with humans anymore. They would notice that I stopped aging."

After several moments of silence, Hiei began to walk forward feeling the pain of rejection in his chest. He felt a hand grab his arm,

"Hiei, wait," Hiei turned and paused,

"This team, and … you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I'd be the fool you always promised I was if I let it slip away. Can we just- can we just take it slowly? I need to wrap my head around this."

Hiei smiled a real smile, and grabbed Kuwabara's collar gently pulling him down to his height so as not to wake the child. The kiss Kuwabara shared with Hiei was different from all the rest, it wasn't filled with its usual hubris and desire-no, this kiss was hopeful, showing promises for the future if accepted, and an underlying broken heart if rejected. It was the most honest kiss Kuwabara had received. And it broke all too soon-

"HURRY UP LOVE BIRDS!"

They walked on.

The team finally made it to Spirit world, and thus Koenma's office. Botan accepted the sleeping child with an enthusiasm second to only a mother's. With another wave of Koenma's hand a portal opened connecting Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and Kurama's hometown to his small office. Only after Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei jumped through the portal, did Kuwabara turn around and kiss the little girl on the forward before jumping through himself.

On the other side of the portal Kuwabara's three closest friends were waiting for him. Yuusuke had an annoying all-knowing grin on his face; Kurama was eyeing Yuusuke carefully, and Hiei just smirked.

Still grinning like an idiot Yuusuke, slapped Kurama light heartedly on the back.

"Well, gentlemen, as always, it's been a pleasure working with you," Yuusuke started facetiously, he turned to Hiei,

"Hiei," Yuusuke's eyes narrowed, "You break my best friend's heart- I'll break your face."

Kuwabara paled, "Urameshi! My relationships are none of your-, " Yuusuke interrupted him,

"Listen, Kuwabara you're my best friend, and that entitles me to embarrass you; the bigger you are the harder you fall, and you're heart is the biggest I've ever seen, it would crush me to see you fall."

"I don't think you applied that metaphor correctly-" Kurama started,

"Irregardless!"

"Regardless-"

"KURAMA!" Kurama just coughed into his hand and looked guiltily the other way.

"Alright, enough of this sentimental garbage- I hope you two are very happy blah, blah, blah, don't be a fool wrap your tool," Yuusuke turned his back and began to wave as he walked away grinning.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara reddened deeply; Hiei looked very confused waiting for an explanation that none one wanted to supply.

Kurama chuckled light heartedly, and bid his friends farewell. He turned to follow Yuusuke.

Kuwabara sighed at their departure and glanced at an expecting Hiei. Before he could even ask, it started to rain, Kuwabara smiled at the irony.

"Would you like to come-" He was stopped by a crushing kiss to the lips pulled down again by the collar. Hiei lips were hot on Kuwabara's, as if they were emitting their own heat. Hiei used the hand that wasn't pulling down Kuwabara's neck to tug at the rim of his jeans to pull him closer.

Hiei pulled away slightly from the kiss. It was now pouring, rain was dripping down Kuwabara's face and his shirt was clinging to his body.

"I can't wait to get you home," Hiei said voraciously.

In response Kuwabara, slipped his tongue across Hiei's lips, a technique he learned not so long ago from the very person he was kissing. Then something new, he sucked lightly on Hiei's lower lip and bit gently before letting go. Hiei's surprise at Kuwabara's playful return was obvious; he couldn't suppress a growl of lust.

Kuwabara turned towards his house, the rain drenching him was the last thing on his mind, though he could already feel his shoes getting soggy, and his pants begin to stick uncomfortably to his legs.

Beckoning Hiei they headed for the Kuwabara household.

"Kazuma?"

"Mmmm?"

"What does wrap your tool mean?"

Ahhhhhhh get ready ! the next chapter is sex! Wee! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 CONTAINS SMUT!

_The Long (and perhaps) Necessary Intro:_

_I was actually going to make this chapter more story- _

_:: gets thing thrown at her:: _

_Ok ok ! Sex ! It'll be Sex! We'll get to some plot later…_

_::youko cheers:: _

_I wanted to mention, though many of you really don't give a shit, I usually write my stories along with music. A chapter or two ago, I mentioned that I used a lyric from "The Tide" by The Spill Canvas- this story I used a line from "Crush'd" by Say Anything (1), while writing along to "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters, and "Apres Moi" by Regina Spektor._

_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS/LYRICS._

_Lastly! I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate your reviews! If you keep it up I'll auction off a nudy pick of Hiei/bara. GO! _

**CHAPTER 14**

"… and that's essentially what…er... wrap your tool means…"

"Oh. … So, Yuusuke was implying that we're going to have sex?"

The rain fell in buckets; it was so heavy that visibility was only a few feet in front of them, and the noise from it forced them to amplify their voices. Rain bounced off the parked cars and rebounded with renewed force; passing buses caused tidal waves to rise up and saturate the already darkened ground.

Most people run to get out of the rain; if it had been a light drizzle Kuwabara would have been one of these people, however, his clothes were already completely soaked- there was no point. The top layer of his skin was numb from not only the constant plummet of rain against his skin but the chill temperature of it. His socks had become soggy long ago and his pants felt an extra ten pounds heavier from the drenching water.

He couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to make it home yet; yes, he wanted to get out of the rain and well… into Hiei's pants…, but at the same time he was excruciatingly nervous. He had dreamed about it-definitely- thought about it -more often than not-, but he couldn't deny the fire demon's intentions, he knew what he wanted. Kuwabara's mouth went dry as he pushed he loosened curls from his eyes; the water and gel dripped down the back of his neck.

"Kazuma?"

Kuwabara turned to look at Hiei,

"I asked you a question," Hiei said patiently over the patter of the rain, they turned the corner and headed down the next street. Kuwabara's heart pumped furiously in his chest, '_only a few more blocks'._

Hiei stopped walking,

"Kazuma, I can hear your heart beat. That only happens when you're nervous- or when I go to kiss you. When you said take it slow, did you mean with … wrapping your tool?"

Kuwabara couldn't help it, he laughed. Maybe he didn't explain the phrase as clearly as he thought. Hiei looked confused at his laughter but said nothing.

"Yes and no… let me explain," his heart quieted a little from laughing, but he still felt dizzy with excitement and anticipation.

"Do I want to take it slow with sex? Well…" Kuwabara looked up into the rain, "my code doesn't allow me to sleep with just anyone… I, umm…have to be in love with them, and certain they reciprocate somewhat… some people choose to wait for marriage, but those things are enough for me." He smiled ruefully, "I don't think I can wait that long… bein' around you. But … I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not nervous."

Hiei understood this was a delicate conversation. He chose not to answer.

Kuwabara turned and began walking again assuming Hiei would follow. Kuwabara tugged his shirt away from his numb chest and uselessly squeezed out the water, more for something to do with his hands.

"When I said take it slow, it was in regards to your idea of mating. I think maybe we should just date for a while."

"What does it mean to date?"

Kuwabara put his hands in his jean pockets, to stop his hands from showing their obvious nervousness.

"To date is like, feeling each other out, err, _mentally_. Like… spending time together, see if that is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." Kuwabara smiled, "It's a verbal agreement that we can only kiss each other (1)."

They finally reached Kuwabara's house. He lifted the potted plant next to the front door and retrieved the hidden key. The doorknob was freezing to the touch. While unlocking the door, Kuwabara spread his Ki to see if anyone was home. Good, no Shizuru. She should be at work and remain so until much later in the day. _They would have the house to themselves._

"Your heart is racing again," Hiei whispered huskily.

No sooner had Kuwabara opened the door than it closed again behind him. In an instant he had been pushed to sit on the stairs leaning back against them as Hiei placed one foot on a step and his right knee on the one in front of which Kuwabara legs were spread. He kissed Kuwabara greedily, with absolutely no reserve. The rain had served as a lubricant for their dry lips; Hiei used this to his advantage to slide his lips over Kuwabara's again and again. His tongue dove into Kuwabara's mouth tasting him. The scent of cinnamon and musk filled his mouth and nose.

Kuwabara tentatively reached out and tugged at Hiei's drenched shirt, his cloak had already been discarded on the floor. Hiei came up for breath, taking the hint and ripping his shirt off, his eyes never leaving Kuwabara's lips. He leaned in again.

Kuwabara shaking hands reached out and found Hiei's waist, pulling him gently closer, Hiei's waist and hips were now encompassed by the wet warmth of Kuwabara's thighs; he could feel Hiei's erection pushing against his own through too many layers of cloth. Kuwabara came up for air panting.

"Do you mind if we continue this in my room?"

Hiei looked at him voraciously, and smirked, fangs protruding,

"Move,"

Kuwabara flew into his room, but of course Hiei had been right behind him the entire time. Hiei slammed the door closed behind them, and looked at Kuwabara with a predatory gaze; Kuwabara had seen that gaze on Eikichi plenty of times. He recognized the meaning immediately. It was predatory.

"Take off your shirt," although Hiei had barely whispered, the statement left no room for refutement. With shaking hands Kuwabara reached down and lifted the hem of his shirt over his head, his hair was still dripping wet. Goosebumps crawled up his arms and chest from the chill air hitting his wet skin, he shivered slightly. Hiei stood drinking in Kuwabara's naked torso, finally able to gaze with no recluse. Kuwabara, feeling awkward, squatted down to remove his soggy shoes and socks.

Hiei could hear Kuwabara's heart beating wildly in his chest from across the room, oddly contrasting with his shivering body. For a second, Hiei felt pity for the human, he promised himself he would take this slowly, and show Kuwabara how much he desired him, instead of succumbing to his animalistic desires to ravage the boy on the spot. Though his nervousness was fetching, he wanted to expunge the nigen's discomfort altogether; perhaps even have him begging… Hiei licked his lips.

Hiei's ki surged as he dried his skin, warming himself- the perks of a fire demon. Kuwabara's skin shivered again in jealousy. Hiei walked slowly up to Kuwabara, standing expectantly in dripping jeans, and put a hand onto his abdomen. A rouge rain drop dripped down between his pectoral muscles; Hiei caught it with his tongue and followed the trail it had left upwards. Kuwabara inhaled sharply. Hiei's hand and tongue were warm against his chilled skin.

Kuwabara started shaking from the cold and nervousness, he tried desperately to hide it and be suave. He closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm himself. Hiei took notice and pushed Kuwabara gently backwards until the back of his legs reached the edge of his bed and he sat. Hiei stood over him and kissed Kuwabara heatedly.

Kuwabara couldn't help but melt into that kiss, as bandaged hands trailed up and down his arms. Hiei was so warm against him, his mouth, his hands, it was such relief; he reached out to pull Hiei closer, hungry for more of his warmth.

Hiei prolonged the kiss making sure Kuwabara wasn't just comfortable, but eager to move on. He slid his fingers from the top of Kuwabara's shoulders, down his chest, stopping at the hem of his jeans. He dug a finger into the rim and circled back and forth in front of Kuwabara's hard abdomen, all the while tasting that delicious cinnamon flavor deep within Kuwabara's mouth.

Without stopping the kiss, Hiei brought his other hand over to undo the button on the top of Kuwabara's jeans; once undone he teased by leaving the site of interest and moved to massage the inside of his thighs. Kuwabara subconsciously thrust slightly into Hiei's grasp- it was exactly the initiation he was waiting for.

Hiei tugged down the top of Kuwabara's pants and boxers in one swift movement, with the help of one of Kuwabara's thrusts, his erection sprung out… _all nine inches of it… _Hiei previously engrossed in his lust and impromptu task paused in surprise, and looked at Kuwabara with arched eyebrows.

Kuwabara panting heavily and noticing Hiei's hesitation blushed in embarrassment of his exposure, assuming the worst he questioned,

"Is something wrong?"

Hiei glanced at the enormous member, in disbelief of its size; base surrounded in a tuft of dark red curls. Allowing his actions to speak for him, with half lidded eyes, Hiei reached out to massage Kuwabara's sack in one hand and placed his tongue on the sensitive skin between his hand and the base of Kuwabara's dick- painstakingly slow he ran his tongue up the underside all the way to the head, swirling it around the dripping precum before pulling away. Kuwabara bit his lip red fighting a moan.

"No Kazuma pleasantly surprised." He pushed gently on Kuwabara's chest getting him to lie on his back, legs still bent over the edge of the bed, pants still halfway down his thighs, cock still erect pointing straight into the air.

Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's hips and without further warning wrapped his lips around Kuwabara's cock. He pumped his mouth vigorously up and down all the while massaging his thighs. Kuwabara was beside himself with pleasure, his dick was completely drenched in warm moisture; the pressure from the sucking caused him to clench the sheets on either side of his body, he lifted his hips slightly to meet Hiei's mouth. At the movement, red eyes lifted to give him a sultry look.

"Pl…please... d-don't stop…" Kuwabara managed to say through gasping breaths. Hiei slid his hands from atop Kuwabara's hips to his underside grasping Kuwabara's ass in both hands. He then took as much of Kuwabara as he could manage into his mouth sucking adamantly. Kuwabara couldn't help it, his nervousness was usurped by pleasure; he reached down and held either side of Hiei's head gently running his fingers into his hair. Hiei hummed against his cock.

Finally he pulled away, Kuwabara whined incoherently arching his hips upward again trying to regain that warm dexterous mouth. Hiei instead placed two fingers into his mouth lubricating them appropriately. He smiled when he spied Kuwabara watching hungrily, all hesitancy at their passion erased from his face. He then kissed down Kuwabara's stomach purposely avoiding his aching member, until he placed the two slicked up fingers into him. Kuwabara hissed at the intrusive awkward feeling, but he quickly forgot the foreign feeling at the replaced sensation of Hiei's mouth. He released a low rumbling moan, no longer able to quell it.

Hiei began redoubling his efforts at pleasure knowing the scissoring sensation would be uncomfortable for the virgin entrance. He began using both his mouth and his hand to excite all of his nine inches, while covertly slicking up his hand with saliva as well. He then moved his hand to his own member inside his pants transferring the lubrication. Kuwabara was panting heavily eyes glazed over, Hiei knew he was close to climaxing, he pulled away all together. The lack of sensation was like awakening from a dream, Kuwabara was snapped back to reality. He leaned up on his elbows to witness Hiei undoing his belts and sliding off his pants. Every inch of Hiei's body was covered in lean muscle. Kuwabara's gaze roamed freely over, mouth slightly agape. Kuwabara returned his gaze to those penetrating blood filled eyes. Hiei crawled onto the bed straddling Kuwabara; he leaned his head down and sucked along the pumping vein in his neck.

"I'm going to have you now, Kazuma." Kuwabara swallowed loudly.

"I'm…I'm new at this," Kuwabara muttered, flushing. Hiei searched Kuwabara's face. It was obvious his expression was begging for forgiveness for this embarrassing quality. Hiei shook his head in wonder.

"Kazuma, you're ashamed," he chuckled, "of your innocence." Hiei's smile subsided. He trailed a finger along the outside of his jawbone.

"In the makai, even the nigenkai, everything is tainted. The innocence you're so ashamed of is a rarity, a delicacy- "

Hiei adjusted himself so that Kuwabara's legs were now spread around his waist, his enormous wet cock rubbed against Hiei's stomach. Hiei placed himself at Kuwabara's entrance, spreading his ass in his grasped hands. Kuwabara's his face went slack as he recalled his dream,

"This is the part where you will think of everything that matters to you…. How this might change you, who you were then, what you are now. Once it's gone its irretrievable. You'll never forget the first person you were with. You can never go back."

Hiei paused bemused at the short, poignant speech. He inhaled deeply filling himself with the scent of musk, an eclectic mix of human and demon.

"I'm ready for you," Hiei nodded and thrust slowing inward, Kuwabara hissed in pain. He pulled Hiei down closer to him and held onto his waist- his bed sheets crumpled around him. Hiei waited for Kuwabara to acclimate to the stretched feeling, though every fiber of his being was telling him to fuck Kuwabara without mercy, even his fangs protruded in defied lust. He began withdrawing slowly from Kuwabara, - Kuwabara who was no stranger to pain, said through a clenched smile,-

"Fuck. Me."

Needing no further encouragement, Hiei slid himself back into Kuwabara's tight virgin entrance. He pulled out and reentered slowly once more. Kuwabara, arched his head back, and moaned towards the ceiling.

"Hiei, quite teasing, I know you can move your ass faster than that," he said taunting the fire demon. With that comment, the last of his will power was extinguished.

Hiei slammed into Kuwabara, yanking him forward by the hips to meet his cock head on. Kuwabara gasped loudly. Hiei growled ferally at the noise as his desire and lust peaked. He bucked against Kuwabara, skin slapping loudly as he pulled Kuwabara's ass higher into his lap. Kuwabara's moans were interrupted by his gasping intakes of breath.

Hiei's body began to shimmer slightly with sweat as he pounded into Kuwabara. Kuwabara was so impossibly tight around his dick, Hiei groaned, he felt himself coming close, and began bucking recklessly; shocked at the sudden onslaught, he held on tightly to Hiei. Endeared by the gesture, Hiei grasped Kuwabara's cock and pumped deftly in motion with his thrusts, determined to get his companion screaming with pleasure- Hiei wasn't disappointed as Kuwabara moaned even louder at the new sensation,

"Haaaa,….Hie-…Hiei!" Hiei closed his eyes as he pounded and pounded, listening to that deep baritone call his name in ecstasy.

Quick thrusts became quicker, slamming his prostate, as a slick hand pumped his cock. He couldn't take it anymore, Kuwabara closed his eyes tightly and arched his back, which not only gave Hiei a better angle to slam into Kuwabara, but caused his already tight entrance to clench around Hiei's thrashing dick. Kuwabara felt himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm; it was so close, so fucking close.

"Fuck, Hiei…urghhh… fuck, Hiei, fuck…ahhhh Hiei! HIEI!" Kuwabara seed began spilling into Hiei's clenched grasp; it dripped down along his stomach and around his own thrusting member. The warm slickness against his stomach and the nigen calling his name had driven him into a frenzy, Hiei felt his own release approaching, he slammed mercilessly into Kuwabara, and finally felt himself cumming, it was the sweetest relief in the world- he felt his own warm seed spread around his cock within Kuwabara, as he collapsed forward onto his lover's chest, completely spent and satisfied.

Kuwabara lay staring at his ceiling in complete disbelief. He mused that throughout the seventeen years of his life he had often laid in this exact position, when stressed, pensive, or just plan lazy, staring at a nondescript crack. Now this position witnessed a new milestone in Kuwabara's life.

Hiei shifted against Kuwabara, withdrawing his softened member, and licking his hand clean of the evidence of his lover's pleasure.

Kuwabara freed himself of his musing to watch the demon's languid lapping.

"Hiei?"

"Mm?"

In response, he dragged the fire demon further up his chest and kissed him softly. He breathed in Hiei's deep scent of firewood, pine, and musk.

Suddenly, Hiei began responding more ardently. He ran his hands down Kuwabara's sides and dove his tongue into Kuwabara's mouth, which unfortunately was opened widely in shock and laughter-

"Hiei… Hiei wait," He chuckled, "I'm exhausted… I'm sorry, but I need to shower, and I'm… well sore…" He grimaced as he shifted. Hiei scolded himself for being lust driven and not prescient to Kuwabara's discomfort. The taller man rose from the bed, Hiei took advantage of his departure to spread out completely across it, placing both arms behind his head in a relaxed position.

Kuwabara grabbed a towel, still naked, and chuckled as he spotted Hiei's lounging position.

"Geeze, can I get you a cigarette? Was it good for you too?" Missing or purposely ignoring the jest in Kuwabara's tone, Hiei's made sure to catch Kuwabara's eye. His sultry look sent a wave of heat up and down Kuwabara's body. His deep baritone reverberated across the room.

"If you don't leave this room now, I will have you again."

Kuwabara, butt naked, headed to the shower.

Kuwabara, relishing in the warm soothing water, scrubbed his body. He felt his own heat rising as he thought of the well muscled fire demon, laying in his bed- waiting for him. He exited the shower quickly.

Kuwabara dried his hair. From downstairs he heard his front door from opening- keys jingling jovially. Kuwabara waited for the familiar energy of his sister to reach his psyche, but it never came. Instead Kuwabara stood still in shock- his hand extended towards the bathroom handle, frozen mid reach.

"…Mom..."

**Woahhh the plot thickens. XD I hope you guys enjoyed the long winded sex scene and it was everything everyone was waiting for, for … oh… 13 chapters. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter I felt it didn't reach my usual writing standards, lemme know if you loved it or hated it in a review!**


	15. Final Chapter

_Hooray ! The Finale is at hand! Ohh I'm so sad that this story is ending. It took me a whole two semesters to write it!_

_There were A LOT of hits for this story, I'd really like to know what everyone thought of it as a whole, please let me know what you thought now that it's over._

_Most of my other chapters were pretty goofy and fun, but this entire finale had an overlying sense of seriousness. Plus its 5xs as long as my other chapters. _

_I really must say a couple of incredibly important Thank Yous:_

**Nurdgurl714**

**Half-a-recess**

**Jiggysaw**

**AH36**

_There were many more reviewers towards the end. I really really appreciated every one. Thanks guys_!

FINAL CHAPTER

"…Mom?..." Kuwabara whispered. He began to panic ; his blood pounded in his ears. He finally stood back from his frozen stance and wrung his hands nervously.

_Ok, think. You just had sex for the first time. There is a naked man lounging in your bed. You're currently standing naked and wet in the bathroom. Mother is downstairs for the first time in months. ..Mother…_

If there was one thing in the world he hated to admit to himself it was how much his mother's perpetual absence destroyed him. His father was yanked out of his life, prematurely, unbearably, but most importantly involuntarily. He knew his father had loved him- but his mother…. His mother made the conscious decision every time she left. She _chose _to be absent… she _wanted_ to leave.

Kuwabara tried to steady his breathing. He blinked the annoying blurriness that was forming in his vision. Upon steadying himself he finally turned the knob that gave him so much hesitancy before and walked into his room.

Hiei was fast asleep in his bed. If Kuwabara wasn't in such emotional disarray he would have been humbled by the sight. Hiei looked- well … he looked friggen adorable. He had, unfortunately, put his pants back on while Kuwabara was in the shower, but his torso was still deliciously naked. He had his hands behind his head, supporting his neck, and his bangs wafted gently due to the draft from the open window. Kuwabara knew most people look at peace when they are sleeping; their facial muscles relaxe completely when the body is in slumber- the contrast, however, between Hiei's wakeful aura, and this serene posture was reason to give pause. He had never seen Hiei look so delicate.

Downstairs a dish clanked noisily. Kuwabara flinched at the noise, but Hiei did not wake. Right now, his entire psyche was telling him to crawl back into bed with Hiei. Nice warm covers, nice warm body, nice warm content life. But that was the coward's way out. Though the last thing he was feeling was bravery, he got dressed quickly and silently and headed downstairs.

On his way to the kitchen the clanking in the kitchen got louder, Kuwabara willed his heart to slow as he stood in the door way of the kitchen, with both hands on either side of the entry. He used this posture to support himself and give the aplomb of nonchalance that he had seen Shizuru perfect so many times.

Everything about his mother screamed perfection. She was wearing a black well fitted business suit; you could still see the creases expertly created from the iron along the pant legs and sleeves. Her polished heals left no room for comfort as she paced the kitchen. Her hair, naturally jet black and straight fell to her shoulders. She was a breathtaking Asian beauty who had fallen in love with an Irish man. She looked exactly as Kuwabara had remembered; although often he worried he would forget what she looked like. The only differences were the constant creases of worry etched into her expressions and the dark circles under her eyes no amount of makeup could cover. She had not yet noticed him.

"Mother?"

Hi mother paused mid reach in retrieving a plate from the drying rack. She turned to smile at Kuwabara, but he was not fooled, she had used that pause to collect herself. That smile was a well practiced facade. Being here was painful.

"Kazuma, I didn't realize you'd be home from school so early." Kuwabara tried not to be disappointed. He was still waiting for her to run up to him, embrace him, tell him she was sorry for not being around as much, to promise they'd be a family again.

"It's Sunday, Mom."

_What you were really hoping was that no one would be here, and you could slip out as quickly and quietly as you had slipped in._

"Where's your sister? I was just about to fix some lunch, but there doesn't seem to be any food, perhaps she's at the supermarket?" She questioned, completely ignoring Kuwabara's previous statement.

"Well, actually she's at work."

"Work? When did Shizuru get a job?"

"When we ran out of money, that's why there's no food in the house," Kuwabara grimaced at the statement, ending on an apologetic tone. A statement like that would grapple the denial his mother had so carefully set into place. She was silent for a moment.

"Well I'm sure I can find _something… _would you like to eat with me Kazuma?" Kuwabara thought he had never heard a less inviting invitation. She was obviously hoping that he would decline and return to his room, go outside, _anything_ just get away from her so she could leave her untapped life in check. Kuwabara felt his heart clench. He knew what he had to do; this would be his last chance for a long, long while. He owed it to himself.

"Mother, I missed you."

"I miss you too, Kazuma," She responded too quickly.

"Mom, I want to talk to you about something. I miss you, I miss you all the time-"

"Kazuma-"

" – I just want you to hear me out, _come home_, Mom. Stay with us, Shizuru found a job, so can I, we can be a family again, we can cover Fath- the other half of the rent, if you found a job that required less traveling- "

"-Kazuma-"

"Mom, we need to deal with Father's death!"

"KAZUMA!"

"- As a family! We need to be here for each other. Shizuru needs you, _I _need you! There are things you're missing! Important things!"

"-Kazuma _stop_,"

"Mom, I'm GAY-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She said slamming the dish down on the table. The room got deathly quiet. Kuwabara said nothing. He waited for his mother's breathing to calm.

"Now, Kazuma…. What would you like to eat?"

"What topic are you avoiding, your husband's death, or that your only son is gay?"

"Kazuma, you will not speak to me that way!" Kuwabara fell quiet; he had _never_ had the audacity to speak back to either of his parents before.

"Mom, I'm gay,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kazuma, why would you ever say such a thing? Come eat something,"

"I've wanted to tell you for such a long time, I haven't had the chance-"

"Is that why you're doing this Kazuma?" She snapped, "I haven't been around often, are you trying to punish me for being a bad mother, _by telling me you're gay_?" She whispered the last part for emphasis. "Let me tell you something, young man, I work _damn_ hard to supply for this family, it hasn't been easy for _any _of us. How dare you try to disrespect the Kuwabara name by saying something like that, and for such a spiteful reason!" By the end of her harangue her chest was heaving.

"Your father would have never stood for something like this," she said with finality. If Kuwabara had not heard that last statement, perhaps he would have turned, defeated, and walked back up to his room. Instead he lifted his gaze from staring pointedly at the floor in submission to his mother's chilling stare.

"It's the truth. I am gay." That was the third time today those words had passed Kuwabara's lips. He felt an odd freedom.

Before his mother could respond a third voice entered the room,

"What's going on?"

Hiei who had been listening to the conversation decided it was finally time to intervene. Kuwabara's mother blinked in surprise at the figure who she could have sworn was not there a second ago. She must have missed him in her anger. Though she was embarrassed that a visitor had probably heard their argument, she tone held a level of pique instead.

"Kazuma, who is this?"

"Mother, this is my… my…."

Kuwabara felt all eyes on him.

"Mother, this is my boyfriend, Hiei."

The dish Kuwabara's mother had been holding in her hands fell to the floor and shattered.

"You're lying." She whispered.

"No, mother-"

"Kazuma, " She smiled, that smile was so inviting so warm, Kuwabara would have killed for that smile, "Honey, listen to me, I'll come home; I understand I've been away too long, that's why you're doing this. Maybe you have these crazy ideas in your head because you need a mother back in your life to set things straight. Just tell me you'll stop this foolishness."

Kuwabara's heart clenched in his chest. She was promising to _come home. _He couldn't remember ever wanting anything so badly. He was shakened from his internal musings by an arm on his elbow. He looked down at Hiei's unreadable face. Once Hiei had gotten his attention he walked at a normal human's pace to the front door, and exited the house. Kuwabara's mother visibly relaxed, but inside Kuwabara's heart was breaking. Finally he spoke.

"I can't tell you it's just foolishness. I wish I could. I can't help the way I am. Mom, I'm gay-"

"Kazuma-" she begged,

"MOM , I'M GAY!" He shouted, desperate for her to hear the truth in his words. She did.

"_Get out_." She hissed.

"Mom-"

"GET OUT I SAID!" She grabbed the nearest thing she could and flung it at her son's head. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRESPECT US! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER'S MEMORY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Mom, wait!" Kuwabara said recovering from his duck, with his arms covering his head.

"You are no son of mine." She said.

Then Kuwabara felt it. It was over. He nodded once; he turned towards the door and glanced back. This was the last time he would ever see his mother, with a look of disgust and hatred aimed solely at him, her hair still perfectly straight, her suit impeccably manicured. He walked out the front door.

In Kuwabara's heart ache he had almost completely forgotten about Hiei, he had made it to the end of the block before he appeared before him. Once glance at Kuwabara and Hiei understood the delicacy of the situation. He prayed Kazuma could be strong for just a little longer, as he listened to what needed to be said.

"Kazuma,"

"You heard the entire thing," Kuwabara croaked. It was more of a statement than a question. Hiei nodded, for the first time Kuwabara had ever seen, looking guilty.

"Kazuma, you have a choice, to be with your family." Kuwabara started shaking his head.

"You do, you still have a chance to make amends with your mother. It's a choice I wish I had." Hiei admitted quietly. Kuwabara laughed mirthlessly.

"You think I have a choice?"

"Kazuma, I can't allow you to overlook this option-"

"I can't choice but to love you," Kuwabara said. Then Hiei saw it. Kuwabara was completely exposed emotionally. He had opened up and now could not help but stay completely open. But he still wondered at the sincerity in his declaration. Kuwabara was in a delicate state, maybe he doesn't know what he was saying.

"My choice to be with her died along with my father," Kuwabara said. After a short pause, Hiei broke the silence.

"You should be with your mother," He said, he turned to walk away, but Kuwabara grabbed his arm.

"Hiei wait," Kuwabara's eyes filled with water, but he dared not blink, and have tears fall in front of Hiei. He had held up this long. "I can't… I can't stand to lose another person I love."

If Hiei had doubts Kuwabara's sincerity, he had none now. He nodded. Though all he wanted to do was embrace the taller man, albeit awkwardly, as he wasn't good at comfort, Hiei remained in place.

"You need to be alone,"

"Yes," Kuwabara answered.

"I'll be back, Kazuma," He went to leave, but Kuwabara's grasp on his arm tightened involuntary. Hiei felt his heart clench at the thought of leaving him, but he knew it was for the best.

"_I promise," _Hiei whispered. He thought about kissing Kuwabara, but refrained. It could wait. Hiei disappeared.

Kuwabara was proud of himself. He had made it all the way to the park, and out into the middle of the woods, before he broke down and wept.

"So you heard the entire conversation?"

"Yes," Hiei said. He was sitting on Kurama's windowsill looking out onto the city.

"I had heard Kazuma's mother come in… I had never seen her in the house before, and with his father's death so recent I decided not to interfere. But I also didn't want to leave him… for various reasons."

Kurama waited, it was best not to prompt Hiei. Whenever Hiei came to talk he always had to work around the instinct to refrain from exposing weakness. Hiei understood this about himself, but it did not make the conversations any easier. Thank Inari that Kurama had the patience of… well a thousand year old fox.

"Feigning sleep was a clever way to do both."

Hiei sighed and put his face in one hand.

"We had just finished having sex for the first time; she could not have arrived at a more inopportune moment."

"I disagree. I can't imagine the courage it must have taken Kuwabara to tell his mother. She was barely in his life as was; he must have known that would have pushed her out completely. But he also realized he was never going to have what he once had, he was also, in a way like his mother, living in denial hoping she'd come back. I think you sleeping together gave him a taste of the real love he once had, maybe it awakened something in him. Maybe the idea that you loved him gave him the courage to confront his mother,"

"I _do_ love him." Hiei hissed affronted.

For the first time in many years Kurama was caught off guard. He had expected Hiei had had feelings for the human, expected maybe Hiei had loved the human, but would have never _ever_ expected Hiei to admit it. What he expected was a long tirade (if the day ever came) that he, the forbidden child, was incapable of love and compassion and undeserving of it in return.

"Oh," was all Kurama could think to say. Despite the circumstances Hiei chuckled,

"It might be a demented, warped sense of it, but I do," he turned to stare out the window once more. After a brief pause,

"I don't want him to give up his life for me, Kurama,"

"I know."

….

"It's scary isn't it? "How much they love?"

"Yes,"

….

"It's his prerogative, Hiei, let him choose."

When dark finally arrived, and Kuwabara had cried himself dry, he stood up and decided to get on with his life.

Yusuke had answered the door with half a rice cake in his mouth, the bottles of alcohol that had once littered the floor when Yusuke was dead were conspicuously absent; you wouldn't think it, but Yusuke was someone of a neat freak.

"Hey Kuwabara, what's going on?"

"Hey Urameshi, I was wondering if I could use your phone? I need to call my sister," he said sliding one hand behind his back as if to apologize for the favor.

"Yeah, sure thing, let's hope Mother remembered to pay the phone bill this month," he stepped back to allow Kuwabara to enter the house. He knew immediately that there was something wrong with Kuwabara; he never has a somber sullen disposition, but he decided not to pry.

"The phone's in the kitchen, I'll be in the living room,"

Kuwabara found his way to the kitchen and dialed Shizuru's cell number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Kazuma, where are you?" Good old family psychic awareness.

"Hey Shizuru, I'm at Urameshi's house." He heard he sigh in relief on the other side of the phone, he shifted ears.

"I'm getting you a cell phone as soon as we find a new apartment,"

"- wait, _what_?"

"I just got home. Mom told me what happened. I told her I needed a few moments to think about things, I'm in my room right now. She has a plane booked for London tomorrow morning." There was a brief pause, "Listen, baby bro, when Dad died he told me to take care of you through thick and thin, and I plan on holding to that promise-"

"-But Shizuru-"

"I _plan_ on holding to that promise," she reiterated, " I already have an apartment picked out, I felt the need to," she didn't have to explain the physic feeling of needing to do something though you have no idea why. Kuwabara had never felt more love for his sister.

"I'm going to tell her the news, just stay where you are,"

"… thanks Shizuru," and then Shizuru did something that surprised Kuwabara; Shizuru, the most emotionally detached person he knew next to Hiei said,

"I love you, baby bro, stay safe," and hung up. Kuwabara stared at the phone in wonder. People where full of surprises lately…

Kuwabara entered the living room where Yusuke was lounging sporadically on the couch. He collapsed next to him with a loud sigh.

"You're watching Ninja Warrior?"

"Don't judge me," Yusuke said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Wanna beer?" Yusuke offered. Kuwabara met Yusuke's eye, and with a look of sincere defeat said,

"You know what, I really, really do." Yusuke rose to fetch one.

"You know what, man," he called to Yusuke in the kitchen, "I think of all the times in my life that I said I would never use any substance as an emotional crutch – except fighting of course," At this point Yusuke had handed Kuwabara the beer and nodded his head in an 'amen' kind of way, "I think this moment definitely deserves the exception."

"You wanna talk about it?" Kuwabara thought of all the years he kept his father's death locked in his heart and how hard it had been to deal with it alone. Yusuke was his best friend, and he was quickly running out of family. Kuwabara passed his beer from hand to hand,

"My mom kicked me out of the house for being gay," immediately after he said it, opened his beer and took an enormous swing. Yusuke almost dropped his.

"_What_?" Yusuke said exasperated.

"I can't go home. I have no home." Yusuke stood dumbfounded.

"What a bitch,"

"_Don't_ talk about my mother that way," Kuwabara hissed. Yusuke couldn't believe after what happened that Kuwabara had any love left for his mother, but he respected his friend's wishes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Do you want to stay here for a while?" Kuwabara knew that Yusuke wore his heart on his shoulder, he would never have offered if he didn't mean it.

"Just for the night, if it's ok with your mom. Shizuru has a new apartment picked out for us, we can start moving in tomorrow," Yusuke nodded.

"Why don't you go lay down in my room, I'll go get the extra sleeping bag." Kuwabara was too tired to argue, and too depressed to be around anyone anymore.

"Thanks Urameshi," He stood and went to Yusuke's room. Once Yusuke heard him collapse on the bed, he went to retrieve the extra sleeping bag. At that moment his own mother walked into the house.

"Heya Yusuke," She slurred, almost tripping through the doorway.

"Mother, do you mind if Kuwabara sleeps over?" Yusuke asked grabbing the sleeping bag from the stop shelf of the closet.

"That poor kid with that neglectful, uptight, bitch of a mother? She reminds me of my mom, that's why I moved out when I was 15." At this point she threw an arm around Yusuke's neck,

"_Maybe it's time I moved out… "_, Yusuke thought.

"Of COURSE, he can stay here Yusuke, annnyyyytime," Yusuke just nodded, smelling the vodka coming off her breath. Before he went to go to the bedroom, a thought occurred to him.

"Mother?"

"Yes Yusuke?" She said pouring herself another shot.

"Would you ever kick me out because I was gay?" His mother had been about to take the shot, but put it down on the table again. She had a serious look on her face, though it was adulterated by her drunken swaying.

"Yusuke, I would never kick you out if you were gay," Yusuke relaxed, until she continued, "you can fuck, whoever you wanna fuck, what you do in the bedroom is none of my damn business, unless you knock some poor girl up, then it's definitely my business and you better believe I'll be all over your dumbass."

"MOM!"

"What a min- I thought you were with Keiko?" She said in mock exasperation, before she could get any further Yusuke dropped the sleeping bag and embraced his mother.

"Mom, I love you," he said before picking up the sleeping bag once more and headed to his room.

"Peoples are full of surprises today," Atsuko said shaking her head, and chugging back the shot.

Kuwabara would have refused to return to the house, if Shizuru didn't need help moving all the heavy boxes. He also felt guilty making her collect things from his room and trying to gather up Eikichi. Yusuke had joined the Kuwabara siblings in order to get the move over with as quickly as possible. Currently Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in Kuwabara's half packed room, dumping things arbitrarily into boxes. Yusuke was going through his desk drawers, and Kuwabara was working on the shelf above his bed.

"Huh, I didn't know you like Edgar Allen Poe," Yusuke questioned opening the cover and flipping through the book,

"I didn't know you knew who he was," Kuwabara retorted quickly.

"Of course I know who Poe was, brilliant man. Especially love what he can do with a dark room and a pendulum. "Kuwabara chuckled at the reference, and moved to pack away his bed sheets. He grabbed his pillow, forgetting the picture of his father lay underneath. He lifted the picture and thumbed the new frame thoughtfully. This picture was the reason he had gotten his first kiss… maybe it was some cosmic joke telling him his dad would have been ok with him being gay.

_Yeah right. Now I'm thinking way too far into things. But then again as psychics were always told never to look over any coincidence, no matter how small…_

"Watcha got there, buddy?"

"Huh?," Kuwabara said unintelligibly, snapping out of his thoughts. Yusuke had jumped over the big box in the middle of the room to look at the picture over next to Kuwabara. He realized instantly who he was. A lot of people would suggest otherwise, but Yusuke Urameshi was no dumby.

"He looks like you."

"Mmm,"

As they both were looking at the picture they heard a gentle knock on the door. They both turned simultaneously to see Kurama standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

"Kurama!" Yusuke's face light up, "You sneaky fox, when did you get here? Whatever- we can use all the organizational skills we can get…" Yusuke said rubbing a hand to the bad of his neck, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Clearly…" He said looking around at the mess on the floor. Kuwabara locked eyes with Kurama; the only reason he would know he was moving out was if Hiei had gone to see him. Regardless, Kuwabara had felt his broken heart mend a little at the gesture. He was really lucky to have such great friends.

"Hey guys," he said not looking up from the photo, "thanks a lot for helping me move out." He couldn't bring himself to look up- _which_ was unfortunate because Yusuke tackled him and caught him in a choke hold.

"Awww you know we'd do anything for you, you big lug!"

"How…. About ….letting….a guy breath?" Kuwabara said through gasps.

Kurama ignoring the entire goofy scenario and chuckling to himself said,

"I'll just begin over here then shall I?"

Kuwabara woke in a sleeping bag on the hardwood floor of his new bedroom. He held up his arms to block the annoying rays of sunlight streaming in from his curtainless window. All the boxes Kurama and Yusuke had helped him move into his room were still waiting out in foyer, leaving this room completely barren, even the walls were pure white. _A clean slate_.

He sat up and stretched looking around his new bedroom, when his eyes fell upon two buckets of paint strategically placed right next to him along with some paint brushes, rollers, and a note which read,

_Baby bro,_

_Because I know you so well,_

_Shizuru. 3_

Kuwabara smiled as he read the note. Not only had Shizuru picked out his favorite color in paint, but she had also figured out a brilliant way to keep him occupied for the day with a mindless task. Kuwabara found a screw driver and opened the lid of the first can; he removed his shirt, and poured the paint into the rolling pan. It was eight o'clock in the morning and Kazuma Kuwabara was painting his new room.

About an hour later Kuwabara was so absorbed in his monotonous strokes that he barely heard the window open. He turned to recoat his roller in paint when he saw Hiei standing there watching him. Kuwabara stood straight, chest spotted randomly with the faint green paint his sister had chosen and opened his arms wide.

"Like what you see?" He said in jest. He had to joke, or he would fall apart at the sight of his beloved returning like he had promised.

"Yes," Hiei answered completely seriously. Drinking up the sight of Kuwabara's naked abs. Hiei shook his head.

"Kazuma-"

"-Why don't you grab a paint brush and help me out?" Hiei took the hint and nodded. He fiddled with the contraption for a few minutes trying to get the brush on the roller, when finally, Kuwabara squatted behind him and wrapped his arms around the small demon. He took the roller and brush and pieced them together for him.

"There," he whispered in his ear, and stood up leaving Hiei feeling cold, without his warmth surrounding him.

Hiei approached the pan, but before he could dip his brush, Kuwabara looked at him with arched eyebrows,

"You should really remove your shirt first; you don't want to get paint on it,"

"I won't get paint on it," Kuwabara put down his brush, but not before furtively dipping a finger in paint. He approached Hiei, completely invading his personal space. Hiei froze. He had no idea what to do around Kuwabara anymore; he didn't know where their relationship began or ended. Kuwabara leaned in closer, Hiei waited for him to kiss him. Instead, Kuwabara dabbed the bit of paint that was on his finger, on to the tip of Hiei's nose.

"See? Paint is really unpredictable,"

"Kazuma-"Hiei had to bite back from growling. Kuwabara sighed,

"Hiei please stop treating me like I'm so delicate. The more you do the more it makes me want to give in to the idea, but I can't sit here like a child and whine about life. I need you to treat me like normal, so I can start acting like things are normal. Does that make sense?"

It was in that moment that Hiei realized Kuwabara was stronger that he had ever given him credit for. He smirked devilishly, and tackled Kuwabara to the ground.

"Don't instigate a fight you aren't ready to finish," Hiei said inches above his face pinning Kuwabara to the ground. Kuwabara's smile at Hiei's challenge faded at he looked into his eyes. His face looked as if he was begging Hiei for something. He leaned forward slowly; Hiei remained still allowing Kuwabara to set the pace.

Kuwabara closed his eyes and placed his forehead against Hiei's. He then brushed his lips softly against Hiei's for brief kiss. He leaned in again and deepened the kiss. Kuwabara's kiss was just as pleading as the expression Hiei had seen on his face a moment ago. Hiei finally moved returned the kiss, trying to give everything Kuwabara was asking for back through his lips.

Finally the kiss broke. Kuwabara panted for breath. When the separated enough distance, Kuwabara noticed Hiei was starring fixedly at the floor.

"I was hoping…. Selfishly…." Kuwabara leaned forward and kissed him again softly. Hiei turned his head to return the kiss.

"I was hoping selfishly that you would choose me," He whispered softly against Kuwabara's lips. In response Kuwabara kissed him slowly, then more feverishly. Hiei still uncertain of Kuwabara's mental state, and very certain of his growing arousal, pulled back from the kiss.

"Maybe we should finish painting the room?" He asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara sat up, and proceeded to remove Hiei's shirt, in order to paint (Hiei thought). He then gently pushed Hiei onto his back. He supported himself on his arms on either side of Hiei's body. He smiled as he looked down at the bemused fire demon.

"I have the rest of my _damn_ life to paint this room. With you, of course, if you'll join me?" Hiei could only nod as he locked eyes with Kazuma.

_His Kazuma_.

Kuwabara leaned in for another kiss.

**The end. (With possibly an epilogue or a sequel). A congratulations to those who realized the room was a not so cleverly disguised metaphor. 3 Please give me your final reviews.**


End file.
